More Than Meets the Eye
by Medeina
Summary: Anna, abused her whole life, is forced to leave her hometown and move to La Push, Washington, after a tragedy changes her life irrevocably. When tragedies seem to follow her like footprints, can she prove that there is more to her than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. All reviews are welcome! Also, this is the first chapter of a much longer story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Woe is me; I own nothing.

Chapter One

Sweet Sixteen

My name is Anna Clearwater. I live in Malvern, Arkansas. At least I did, before the tragedy.

When I was only seven my father became an alcoholic. Only a year later, on my birthday, he hit me on the back with a broken beer bottle; I had to get fifteen stitches and still have the scars. My mother refused to leave the bastard even though we both knew that we should. When I was twelve he started to beat her whenever he was drunk. When I turned thirteen he started to beat us both. He slowly got worse and worse. As a gift to me for my "Sweet Sixteen" my mother told me we were leaving. She told me she would show him the divorce papers the next day; she told me I would always remember the day we left for the rest of my life, and I never did forget, I never could forget. Ever.

I went to school like it was any normal day. After all of the times I brought a friend home, only to be beaten as soon as they left, many of my friends weren't very close, only one, Emily. Emily, who had endured with my all of the times I showed up at school with black eyes and bruises, who had helped me cover all of the injuries, like deep purple paint spilled across my body.

I went into first period, Social Studies, and sat down next to Emily. She smiled at me and was the only one, always the only one, to tell me "Happy Birthday, Anna!' I smiled, this year it actually was happy, I would get to leave the bastard behind, both of us would. We'd finally be safe, finally be free.

"It will be," I said with a smile. Emily looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked. After all, I had never really had a truly 'Happy Birthday', only false smiles and entire jars of concealer to cover the damage.

"We're leaving," I whispered fiercely. "She's getting a divorce."

"Oh My God!" She said out loud in surprise. Everyone swiveled around and stared at us, their eyes burning holes into my usually solid mask.

"Hush!" I told her.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Congratulations!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

The rest of the day passed in the blur. I could barely hide my excitement. After what seemed like days, I finally got on the bus to get home. When I got to my stop Emily got off with me. I gave her a look, but let her come. My house didn't look any different than before but I felt different, I felt freer.

I stopped, took a deep breath, and walked towards my future.

I walked in the door, Emily right behind me. Instantly I heard shouting, Dad. I turned towards Emily, "You need to leave," I told her urgently. "Now!" She shook her head. "Call the police! Get out!"

I turned and ran into the living room. Mom was cowering in a corner while my father held a kitchen knife in one hand and a whiskey bottle in the other. I ignored the bottle and focused in on the knife. He had never used a knife before, knives kill.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" he shouted, swaying with the whiskey. "Why don't you love me?"

"Dad!" I cried running towards him, then backing away as he swung the knife. "Stop it!"

"She's leaving me!" he shouted, I winced as the alcohol reached my nose. "You're both leaving me!"

"Daddy stop!" I told him. "Daddy, I love you. You need to calm down. Please Daddy!"

"Why?" He said. "What have I got to calm down for? She'll take you with her!"

I held my hands out in front of me. "Daddy, stop, just stop. She won't take me away. We'll be okay, just stop."

He dropped the bottle, the glass falling to the floor and shattering out in slow motion. The knife started to slip from his hand. I sighed almost silently. He saw me.

"You're lying to me!" He shouted. "You'd leave just as soon as her!" He raised his knife again.

Mom started creeping towards the door, but Dad didn't see, he only slowly walked closer to me. I backed up a step, drawing him away from my mother. She accidentally crawled over a piece of broken glass, looking down a t it with muted shock as a small cry escaped her lips. Dad swiveled around and strode towards her as she tried to cowered into the wall. He grabbed her by the shoulders and banged her against the wall, shouting "Why did you lie to me?"

I ran up to him and jumped on his back, holding on with all of my strength. He backed up, ramming me into a wall. Pain lanced up my back in a wave, reigniting the fire of my scars, as a scream tore through my throat. My vision fading at the edges as I slipped off his back. He ran towards my mother, I heard a crack as the door broke down. Police streamed into the room. I saw his arm rise up then drop in a terrible silver arch, blurring as he moved to fast for anyone to stop him.

The police grabbed him and jammed him into the floor. I could barely see as everything faded away into endless gray. I was left with one image. My mother's sightless eyes staring at me as blood pooled around the knife in her back.

In barely a moment, my mother was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Twilight Series I would be relaxing on a beach in Figi, carefully planning the best way to sell this book as an off-shoot of the series much in the way I would have sold The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, while sipping a delightful fruit cocktail in a cup made out of a pineapple, alternating between drinking the cocktail and spearing fresh pineapple slices.

Unfortunately, this is a completely hypothetical situation. I own nothing.

Chapter Two

The Hospital

I have no idea how long I was unconscious. My dreams drifted in and out of reality. Once I woke up to a face, the most perfect face in the world, staring at me in concern. I yearned to reach out and comfort him, but my body wouldn't respond. Then he faded away, replaced by the unending dreams.

_I was alone, sitting in a forest of the proudest of trees, stretching far above my head to create a lacy ceiling of green. I had no idea why but I was so sad, as if someone I loved was hurt. I saw a man so pale he seemed to reflect the small amount of sunlight that filtered down through the trees. His face was painfully perfect, as if he was carved out of stone to be inhuman, but for no discernible reason. My nose burned with a sickly sweet smell as he drew ever closer. I shrank backwards, trying to escape the evil that stood before me. I had no idea why but I knew the man was evil. My eyes focused on his face and I nearly screamed. Scarlet eyes, the color of fresh blood, stared at me with cold anticipation_.

_"Please," I whispered as my voice quivered. "Leave me alone." He smiled and revealed sickeningly sharp, white teeth and shook his head. He moved towards me as if in slow motion. I couldn't help it, a scream escaped my terrified lips._

_He laughed, "There's no one here to help you anymore." he said mirthlessly. "There is no way out." He was only a few yards from me now. I couldn't back up any further, a tree blocked my path. My eyes widened in fear as I realized what he said was true. I couldn't escape, I was trapped._

_A snarl tore through his throat. He lunged towards me. I screamed and closing my eyes as he moved, far faster than any human could._

I screamed and woke up instantly. I looked around. Where was I? A man, the man I had seen before I had slipped back into the paining swirls of my dreams, woke from a light doze and jumped up, looking around frantically. He saw that the room was empty except for the two of us, and I realized I was in a hospital. I looked at the man, "Who are you?" I asked.

He was nervous, as though his fight or flight instinct had been triggered by my scream. "I-I'm Embry."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't know anyone named Embry. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a close friend of the Clearwater's," he said quickly. "I live in La Push with them."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I'm Anna."

He nodded, "I know."

"Where am I?" I asked, I knew I was in a hospital but I didn't know where.

"You're in the UAMS Medical Center in Little Rock." He said like he was worried about something. "To work on any problems you may have with your brain and spine after being hit into the wall."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Little Rock is a long way from La Push."

"Seth needed someone to come with him and everyone else was busy." He said. "I needed to get out."

"Do you know where my family is?" I asked him. "I kind of need to talk to them."

Embry chewed his lip for a second, like he needed to decide what to say. "Well, Sue, Leah, and Seth are on their way here from the hotel they were staying at. They had some things to take care of but they left me here with you."

"Oh, Do you know where my Mom is?" I asked, obliviously. Everything that had happened seemed blurry. I remembered telling Emily to call the police. I remember trying to talk my dad down. Then everything went like a picture left out in the rain until all of the figures were distorted and unrecognizable.

Embry looked uncomfortable. He opened his mouth then closed it again as if he couldn't figure out what to say. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, "Anna, I'm so sorry, but, A-Anna your mother died and your father is now in prison."

I looked at him, confused for a second. Then it all came rushing back to me. The police, the blood, the pain, the knife, my mother's eyes staring sightlessly at me. I fell backwards into the hard pillow the hospital provided me with. My face contorted with the pain that I knew was obvious.

Then I looked up. Embry, his face was sympathetic, but behind his eyes I could see sadness and pain. I sighed inwardly, just because I was unhappy didn't mean he had to be. I tried to force my face into a less pained expression, but nothing happened.

I remembered all of the days I had been forced to hold my emotions inside myself after being beaten. This wasn't any different. _Of course it is_, I thought scornfully. What I would give to be back there, no one would be dead. _You can't change what's already happened_, I thought silently, y_ou can only change what's now_. I pulled my emotions inside myself, so they didn't hurt the lives of other people.

Embry's eyes seemed to loose some of the sorrow in them. Inward I felt a little better, while I suffered, no one else needed to. "Do you know where Emily is?" I asked him, I needed to talk to a friend, not a stranger.

Embry looked confused, "I don't know anyone named Emily here."

"Can I see your phone?" I asked. Of all the people, it was Emily who I needed to talk to.

"Sure," he said handing it to me. I dialed in Emily's number and waited. It rang four times before she picked up.

"Hello?" She said, her voice sounding strained and crackling.

"Emily?" I said hesitantly. "Can you come to UAMS in Little Rock?"

"Anna?" she nearly shouted into the receiver. "Is that you?"

I sighed, Who else would it be? "Yes, it's me. Can you come to the UAMS?"

"Of course," she said breathlessly. "I'll be right there."

"Thank you." I said into the small receiver before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vae mihi. Fateor nihil.

Chapter Three

Interrogations

As I handed the phone back to Embry, Sue, Leah, and Seth walked in. Aunt Sue came straight over and hugged me, whispering, "I'm sorry, Sweety, I'm so sorry." I returned the hug, though I didn't reply. Leah and Seth hung back, like they were nervous about seeing me again. They grouped themselves with Embry and didn't say a word.

"Hi," I said shyly from around Sue. They both replied with nondescript "hi's" and small smiles. Turning to Sue I asked her. "Where am I going to live now?"

Sue smiled at me, obviously glad I didn't bring up my mother, her sister in-law. "I was thinking you would come live with us, darling." Her voice sounded so much like my mother's I nearly cried, my control cracking like glass right before it shatters. "We're your closest family and we think it would be more comfortable for you to be with people you know." she continued. "Is that alright?"

I plastered a smile on my face, nothing would be alright for a long time. "That sounds" I faltered for a moment, searching for the right word, "nice. Could you bring me up to date on my dad?"

"Actually that's part of why we weren't here when you woke up." she said, her sweet face turning slightly upset. "Your father is going to have his trial in a few days. You need to be here to make your testimony to the police as soon as possible."

"Will he be in the room when I make my testimony?" I asked, terrified of him. My mother's death showed how far he could go.

Sue nodded silently. I paled. "I can't make my testimony where he can see me. I can't." I pleaded.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you," I whispered, relieved. I couldn't face him, not yet, not after what had happened.

I looked down while everyone stood around me awkwardly. Then Emily burst in, bringing with her a whirlwind of noise, breaking the silence. She rushed to the bed and hugged me. Words coming out of her mouth in an almost incomprehensible jumble.

"Omygod! Omygod! Are you okay? I'm so glad you're okay, you're okay right?" I nodded mutely, knowing that if I spoke I wouldn't be able to keep my voice from cracking. "Thank God, I don't know what I would've done without you. Thank God you're okay." This all came out of her mouth in one giant breathe.

"Emily calm down," I said, holding my voice with iron control. "I'm fine, relax." She nodded silently, a first for her. "This is my Aunt Sue," I said, using introductions as a way to turn her attention away from me. "And these are my cousins, Seth and Leah."

Emily jumped up and shook hands with Sue then waved at Seth and Leah. "Hi, I'm Emily, Anna's friend."

Sue jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Hi sweety, Have you known Anna for a long time?"

Emily smiled, "We've been friends ever since," _ever since I showed up on the first day of third grade with a black eye. Ever since she gave me, a stranger at the time, the bottle of her mother's makeup that she had taken that morning and helped my cover the purple splotch._The smile faded from her face as Emily realized what she'd been about to say. She forced the smile back, "since the third grade."

"That's wonderful." Sue said falsely bright. "Well, we'll leave you two alone." She dragged Embry out of the room while Seth and Leah followed.

Emily came and sat down next to me. Her green eyes over-full. "I'm so sorry. I should have come in and helped you." Her lip quivered as she nearly cried, her face reflected the tears I wanted to shed so badly.

I shook my head, both in response to her statement and to clear the tears. "Emily if you had come in with me than we would both be dead." I told her. "You did the right thing calling the police and staying out of it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her regret was plain on her face. "Are you sure I did the right thing?"

I smiled sadly at her. "Emily, I'm positive. Come on," I said, sitting up and getting out of the bed, ready to do _anything_to make her stop. I wobbled and Emily leaped up and steadied me. I looked down and realized I was wearing a loose hospital gown. "Help me find my clothes."

She searched around for a moment then pulled my favorite pair of jeans and my softest old tee-shirt out of a cabinet. "Here you go, "she said, tossing them to me. I put them on and walked out. The Clearwaters and Embry were outside waiting for us.

"I'm ready to go see the police." I told them, holding my head high.

Sue smiled encouragingly, "Alright, I'll drive you."

"Emily is coming with me." I told her.

"Let's go then." we followed her to the parking garage, I noticed that Seth, Embry, and Leah were staying behind. When I looked at Sue in question she just shrugged her shoulders. I got into the backseat with Emily, I needed her support right now.

The ride to the police was blissfully short, with no time for me to ponder what I was going to do. Sue took care of explaining to the officer at the front desk who I was. After that, I was escorted to an interrogation room. Emily was asked to leave me by myself with the interrogator.

The interrogator was a middle aged woman with graying brown hair. She sat down and introduced herself. "I'm Detective Sharon Anderson." she said smiling. "I understand this will be difficult for you, but I need you to tell me what happened."

I knew this was what had to happen. This would make so he could never hurt anyone ever again. I began to tell her, starting with my mom's divorce papers. When I got to the part about him killing her my voice got quieter and quieter, fading away, until I knew I had to say it. "A-a-and then, he ran forward and stabbed her. She wouldn't fight back, she wasn't a fighter. Then, she was dead." I stared the woman without seeing her. The knife rising in a deadly arch flashed before my eyes, I saw my mother her hand reaching out to me one last time. Why couldn't she ever fight him? Wasn't I worth fighting for?

"Anna, I know that was unpleasant for you." the detective told me. "What you told us today will make sure he is in jail for a very long time, if he isn't given the death penalty."

Death, his own escape, he didn't deserve that. "Can you do me a favor, Detective?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Make sure he doesn't get executed," I said quietly but then my voice got stronger. "He Deserves to rot in prison then in Hell for what has done."


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This product causes warps in time and space within its close vicinity.

Chapter Four

Trial

After the interrogation the days passed in a blur. The day of the trial seemed to rush at me. Emily loaned me some of her clothes to wear to the trial. In the end I wore a simple black dress and gray jacket. Between the days I spent almost all of my time alone, mourning for the mother I had lost. The rest of my time was spent with Emily and Leah. It took a few hours but Emily and I finally managed to bring out a little bit of her personality. She was sweet, if a little bit prickly. Social Services took care of getting a lawyer for me, I had needed to tell me lawyer what had happened also. She had prepared me for the questions my father's lawyer would ask me. I decided law is hell.

I woke up early the morning and got ready to go. Emily and Sue were going to sit with me at the prosecution table. Seth, Leah, and Embry would sit in the audience. The judge was a middle aged man, probably a dad, who was known for his work in domestic violence cases.

The ride to the courthouse was agonizing. My head swam with thoughts I was to scared to understand. The walk up the sidewalk into the courtroom was even worse. People swarmed around me, crowding so close that I felt as though I couldn't breath. Inside, the people disappeared, replaced Ms. Greenway bustling me over to the prosecution table. As I sat down I looked around the room. It was simple, bland carpet muffled most sounds even though the cavernous room echoed it around.

In a sudden flurry of movement, everyone rose to their feet as the judge entered. Then, moving mechanically I sat down with the rest of the people in the room. As the clerk called court into session, I stared at the man who would decide what would happen to my father for his crimes.

My lawyer called Emily as the first witness. She hugged my around the shoulders and walked to the witness box. After being sworn in, she sat down and prepared for the questions. My lawyer, Samantha Greenway, was up first.

"Ms. Covert, How long did you know Mary Clearwater?"

"I knew Anna's mother ever since I was eight years old," Emily said quietly. "nine years."

Greenway nodded, like that meant something important. "During that time, how often did you see her, or Anna Clearwater, with bruises or other injuries indicating they had been physically abused?"

Emily flinched, the memories rushing to just as they did to me. "More times than I could count. Anna would come over to my house, and the next day at school she would have bruises."

Greenway nodded again. "Was he ever been intoxicated in your presence?"

"I have never seen him not drunk." Emily said, deathly quiet now.

"Was he intoxicated on September 9?"

Emily swallowed hard, she knew what was coming. "Like I said, I have never seen him sober."

Greenway looked directly at her. "When you entered the house did you see Mr. Clearwater with a knife?"

Emily was nearly shaking. "I didn't go that far into the house, I couldn't even see him until the police arrived."  
>Greenway nodded, as though it was the first time for her to hear that information. Then she spoke again. "Why didn't you enter the house?"<p>

Emily swallowed, obviously still regretting her actions. "Anna told me to stay out and call the police. That's what I did."

Greenway turned to the judge. "No more questions your honor."

Then it was the other lawyer's turn. He walked up to the witness box with an expression on his face like he knew he would loose the case. I didn't pay much attention to him questioning Emily. He seemed to be trying to make it seem like my father had a mental condition.

Then it was my turn. I heard my lawyer call me up to the witness stand. I stood up and hugged Emily as I walked by. Dimly, I heard the clerk talking to me.

The clerk held out a bible, indicating for me to place my left hand on the cover and raise my right hand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God."

I looked at the bible. The truth would mean pain. The truth would mean telling everyone. The truth would mean never letting him near me again. Telling would mean that it would never happen again. "I do."

Greenway paced in front of me, holding her arms behind her back. "Ms. Clearwater, when did your father start drinking?"

I looked down, innocent enough I guess, at least in comparison to where these questions would lead. "The first time I saw him over-drinking was when I was seven."

Greenway nodded, for the third time. "Is that when he started beating your mother?"

I stared at the curly grains of wood that made up the witness box. Blinking away the prickles I felt in my eyes. "I think so but I'm not sure."

Greenway looked at me sympathetically. This was where the difficult began. "When did he first hit you?"

My hands twitched, unable to keep still. "The first time he-" my voice wavered, but I forced myself to go on. "hit me was when I was twelve and I got in between him and my mother.

"Did you or your mother ever have to go to the hospital?"

The hospital. All the times I had to make up a story of where the bruises, and scratches, and scrapes came from. "Yes, a few weeks after my thirteenth birthday he hit me in the back with a broken beer bottle. I had to get fifteen stitches." I heard one woman in the jury gasp. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her fanning herself profusely with a notebook.

Greenway her voice held absolutely no emotion. "Could you please describe the events of September ninth?"

It was strange to me that they always said it as just a date, as though that would take the pain away. I felt my chest constrict, making my heartbeat louder in my ears. I had to say this. There wasn't a choice anymore. My shoulders were shaking, but I spoke.

"The day before my mother told me she was going to divorce him. I was happy we would finally leave him. When I went to school the next day she told me she would show him the papers. I got back home at the normal time, and Emily came with me. I got to the house and heard screaming. I told Emily to stay outside and call the police. I ran in and saw that my father was very drunk. He had a knife and was shouting at my mother. I- I tried to talk him down, and at first it worked, but then Mom jammed her hand on a piece of broken glass. He ran to her and beat her against the wall. I tried to stop him," My voice thickened and I felt my eyes water, barely holding the tears at bay. "b-but I couldn't stop him. He knocked me against a wall, and I fell. H-h-he stabbed her, and she was dead."

Greenway looked at me.

"No more questions"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue. I don't own this, and neith'r do you.

A/N: Sorry this is short, the next chapter is longer.

Chapter Five

Goodbyes

The rest of the trial progressed quickly, me mechanically answering the questions of my father's defense attorney. After all of the witnesses were questioned the jury left to decide the outcome of the trial. My father kept trying to catch my eye, I gave him one look and shook my head, tears prickling behind my eyelids. After that, I ignored him.

After what seemed like an eternity the jury returned. One man stood up and waited, the judge nodded at him. He spoke, hesitantly. "The jury has decided to sentence John Ingram Clearwater too lifetime in prison, with no options for parole."

The Judge nodded and pounded his gavel. "The case of the State of Arkansas against John Ingram Clearwater is dismissed."

He looked at me one last time before he was escorted out of the courtroom. A cruel smile formed on his lips, before he mouthed _I'll see you soon._ A chill spread through my body.

We left the courtroom and returned to the hotel. Sue pulled my off to the side, "We're going back to La Push tonight, we need to be at the airport in an hour."

"Okay, I'll have Emily help me pack," I said, I needed to say goodbye in private.

I walked back into the main room and saw that Seth and Leah were already packing. I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her into the bedroom I had. I started packing things into my two bags, I never had much, especially after my dad. It didn't take long to finish packing.

I looked at Emily, "I don't think I'll be able to see you for a long time." I said sadly. "Promise you'll call me every day."

"I promise," she said hugging me. "I'll miss you so much."

"So will I," I whispered in her ear. "Thank you, for everything."

She smiled. I walked back into the main room and told everyone that I was all packed. Everyone else had packed as well, the moment I said the word they jumped up, Seth grabbing my bags and Leah gripping onto my elbow and guiding me downstairs to the parking lot. Emily's car was parked next to Sue's rental.

I hugged her one last time. "I'll miss you, promise you'll call me every day."

"I promise," she replied.

I turned around and got into the car, looking out the back window as the only person I had left disappeared behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Should I ever claim to own the Twilight series, may I be roasted above a pit of burning poison ivy and slow-roasted, turning forty-five degrees every ten minutes until fully cooked. Add spice with ROTEL (which I do not own) pepperjack cheese, and jalapenos for a nice South-of-the-Border kick. (For even more spice, add Habanero peppers)

Chapter Six

La Push

We checked into the airport and went through security. It took us nearly all of our extra time to find our gate, which switched twice. We got to the gate just as boarding started. I finally looked at my ticket and realized who I was sitting next to, Embry. I looked up at him and smiled, his face lit up with a smile in return.

I sat down and pulled a book out of my bag, _Eyes Like Stars _by Lisa Mantchev. Embry sat down next to me, while Sue, Leah, and Seth were quite a few rows forward. I was exhausted after the trial and saying goodbye. Right after takeoff, I settled back into my seat to sleep during the four-hour fight.

Embry's Point Of Veiw

I looked down at Anna's sleeping face. The extent of her father's cruelty was beyond any of my imaginings. Her father didn't deserve jail, he deserved to rot in Hell for all of eternity. I could see how her father had scarred her, both physically and emotionally. She still had bruises on her cheek from when her father had beaten her only a week before.

But God, she is strong. Even after all the things she's gone through, she isn't down. And then there's that other problem. I can't believe it. Seth and Leah are gonna be pissed, especially Leah. She's so touchy about imprints, but who could blame her, after Sam, she was unbearable. Anna started shifting in her sleep, she shrank down farther into her seat, like she was trying to get away from something. She was having a nightmare.

"Anna," I whispered to her. I touched her shoulder, she calmed down and slept softly again. I reached down to grab my phone when she moved, grabbing onto my arm and burying her face into it. I smiled, leaning back into my seat I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Anna's P.O.V. (normal)

I drifted in the state between awake and asleep for as long as I could. For the first time in forever I felt safe, free of worries and pains, safe. I wasn't quite sure where I was, but that was okay, I was happy to be here, because here I was safe. I felt someone touch my shoulder lightly, but I didn't want to wake up, I tried to bury myself farther into what I was sleeping on.

Someone tapped my shoulder again. Waking up, I realized where I was. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was sleeping on Embry's arm! Embarrassed, I sat straight up, Embry stirred a little but continued to sleep. I looked toward who had tapped my shoulder and saw the stewardess smiling at me. "We will be landing soon, please return all seats and tables to the upright and locked position." she said in her fake sounding voice. "And please be sure that all seat belts are securely fastened."

I shook my head to get the sleep out of it and looked out the window. We were over the most enormous forest I had ever seen. A silver ribbon-like river cut through the trees and small clouds drifted above the trees, casting black shadows on the perfect place.

I turned back to Embry to see him still out cold. He was so beautiful while sleeping, I almost regretted tapping his shoulder to wake him up. He jerked upright at the sudden touch and looked around wildly. When he saw me smiling at him he calmed down almost immediately.

"What's going on?" he asked, slightly out of it after waking up.

"We're about to land," I said staring out the window. "Look, isn't it beautiful?"

I stared down at the lush green forest below with rivers and streams sparkling silver like liquid mercury. "Yes, it is very beautiful Anna." I felt a blush rise across my cheeks, as he smiled at me. I smiled hesitantly back. Then, the plane went through turbulence, I was so close to the window that I managed to bang the back of my head against the glass.

"Ouch! Crap that hurt." I said without thinking. Instantly Embry looked worried again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

I giggled, of all the clumsy things I do this one trumped then all, so far. "I'm fine." He smiled again. Then the stewardess came over the speakers.

"Attention all passengers, please fasten all seat belts and make sure all seats, foot rests, and tables are in the correctly stowed position. We will be arriving at the Quillayute National airport in five minutes. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight."

Landing, of course, took a full half hour of sitting in my seat while every single person in front of me got out of the plane, sitting in the back stinks sometimes. I finally got out of the plane and we all went to baggage claim. Embry rushed to get my bags for me so well he managed to completely miss his, as well as trip and fall over. Seth and Leah both nearly died laughing, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Smiling I went to help him up, and noticed a strange tattoo on his arm. It was circular with with two stylized dogs inside. It made me feel unexpectedly sad. After a moment I realized why. Just before she died, my mother had given me an ivory necklace with the same design carved onto its surface.

I put it off for a later time. I couldn't let bad things taint my new home. This was a fresh start, I was free to fly without my father dragging me down.

After finally retrieving all of our luggage we walked out to the lobby of the airport. Embry grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a group of five huge guys. Some of them even bigger than Embry, and Embry was big.

I tried to scoot behind Embry, it bothered me too be around so many men after what had happened with the last man I knew. Embry would have nothing of it. He pulled me around in front of him and started to introduce me. "Everyone, this is Anna, Seth and Leah's cousin."

I gave a nervous smile and a little wave but otherwise didn't say a word.

The oldest one stepped forward, smiling. "Hi, I'm Sam"

Then all the others followed. The largest one was next. "Hi, I'm Jacob."

Then the other three spoke, none of them overlapping each other's would as if there was a preset order as to who could speak first. The third tallest spoke. "I'm Jared."

Then the shortest out of the group, "Quil."

And finally the last one, who I swear I saw look me up and down as if I was a piece of meat. "And I'm Paul, smart, sexy, and unusually available."

Paul tried to reach in and grab me around the waist, but I dodged him. (One unusual benefit from living with a psychopath for seventeen years) I swear Embry let out a little growl at him.

I frowned. "And I'm unusually uninterested, so leave off." Embry's smiled was smug and radiant. I couldn't help but smile at him. Why was I acting this way about someone I barely knew?

Paul, apparently, took the rejection and cast it away. "Aww, Come on, Honey. Don't tell me your not interested."

Then he did the unthinkable, he grabbed at my rear. Embry seemed ready to kill him, and his muscles were clenched so tight he was shaking. I had different plans, I swerved out of the way and responded with thinking. "Keep your damn hands to your damn self!" I said, punching him as hard as I could in the face.

All of the other people around us burst out laughing, even Sue smiled a little through her mom mask. Paul bent over and covered his eye with his hand, cursing ridiculously loud. Leah walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Next time remember," she said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "When this girl says no, she means no, and apparently she loves uppercuts."

Everyone started laughing harder as Jacob added, "I do believe I see a first class example of REJECTION!" Even I giggled a little even though I was still on guard. I had no idea how he would react, my father would react by beating my blue, but what would Paul do?

Apparently, Paul was no stranger to rejection. he seemed to have no hard feelings the entire ride to Sue's house. When we finally got there I saw that my new home was a was a tidy, yellow, little cottage surrounded by the beautiful forest I had seen from the plane.

All it took was one wise-crack from Quil about the black eye that was spreading across Paul's face to bring everyone to their knees laughing, even Paul seemed to smile a bit.

I grinned, I think I liked my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a funny disclaimer.

Chapter Seven

Breakfast at Emily's

For the rest of the night, all of the boys, as well as Leah and me, stayed downstairs in the living room which, as I learned after a brief but very enthusiastic tour of the house, was the only room with a television. Eventually people started disappearing off to their own houses. Sam left first, causing Paul to make a joke about how he was already 'whipped' by a woman named Emily. A few questions later I learned that he was married to her. Exhausted, I left everyone downstairs and went up to the room I was supposed to share with Leah. They had already put another bed in there as everyone had gotten home. Taking off my shoes, I collapsed into the bed and found myself to exhausted to get up.

My mind could help but think of Embry. Would he turn out like the other men I had known. All of John's family had been just like him, even the cousins. Would Embry be that way too? Should I slow everything down, give myself time to figure him out? I need to make sure I don't turn into something I'll regret down the road.

Sleep tugged at my train of thought, pulling it on detours and away from all reality. _I'll worry about it in the morning_, was my last thought before falling into deep sleep.

The dreams plagued my sleep again.

_I was in the woods again, so sad about something I couldn't even remember. I trying to get away, always trying to escape what was coming. I slipped and fell over a root, pain twisted up my arm and behind me I heard menacing laughter all around me. I jumped back to my feet and searched around me, but I couldn't see anything, only trees._

"Looking for someone?" a cruel but familiar voice taunted. I spun around and saw the face of evil behind me. I tried to run backwards, but I slipped on the wet leaves. My head jerked back and hit a tree, making everything go fuzzy for a moment. A bright image burned before my eyes. The tattoo Embry had. What did it mean?

I looked up at my attacker and my blood froze. My father's cruel smile pierced into my soul. I turned

_and ran but he appeared in front of me with inhuman speed. He lunged at me and grabbed me by the shoulders.  
>"Why didn't you ever love me?"<em>

A scream erupted from my throat.

I flung myself awake, anything to escape the horrible nightmares that were attacking me at night. I looked around the room wildly. Why was I wet? I saw Leah, looking breathless as she held a bucket of water.

My voice was trembling, "What happened?"

Leah set down the bucket and sat down on her bed across from me. "You were screaming and fighting at something, I tried to wake you up but it didn't work, so I did the first thing that came to mind."

"Thank you." I said gratefully. "Please, Leah please, don't tell anyone, not even Sue or Seth or anyone. Please."

"I won't," she promised me; I felt unconvinced. "You can trust me."

"Thank you," I said looking at the clock, damn it was already six thirty.

Leah looked down awkwardly,"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, what was your dream about?"

"It's alright." I told her. "My dream was that my dad had found me, and he did not like prison." I couldn't help but shudder as I remembered him tell me, _"See you soon."_

"Oh," Leah said, she got up and hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I replied, knowing there wasn't any way for her to answer. Deciding to change the subject, I asked her, "So what are we gonna do today? Anything in mind?"

Leah smiled mischievously. "Why we wouldn't leave you with nothing to do on your first full day here. We have something very..._interesting_planned for today."

I looked at her in surprise, "Like what?"

She completely ignored my question and responded with one of her own. "Do you like to swim?"

I nodded, "I suppose, but I don't have a swimsuit."

Leah smiled. "That's great, you can borrow one of mine," she said, getting up and rummaging through a dresser. She pulled out three bikinis and two one-pieces.

I stood up and walked over to her bed where she was laying each one out. I winced, each one would show the scars on my back from the beer bottle. Four years later and I could still remember the pain like it was happening.

Leah's quiet voice brought me back to the present, "Anna, are you okay? Are you sure you don't mind swimming? We don't have to."

I looked at Leah in sympathy, she was trying help me when I was too far lost. "I love swimming, it's just, do you have anything that shows a little less skin?"

Leah looked at my funny but walked to her dresser and started searching through it again. A silent question seemed to hang in the air like a bubble. I felt like I had to explain. "I don't want people to see my scars."

Leah nodded, like she understood, but how could she? How could she understand that I didn't want anybody to see the scars of my past? _Stop over thinking it,_ I thought to myself. _She might actually understand._

Leah walked back over to me and sighed, "I don't have any, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," I told her. "Do you have a black tank top? I can wear it over this one." I walked over and picked up the least revealing swimsuit. Leah jumped up and walked back to her dresser, instantly she pulled out a black, _skintight_, tank top.

I sighed inwardly, didn't she have anything not so tight? _Then again,_ I told myself, _Beggars can't be choosers. _I smiled, "Thanks, When are we gonna go?" Leah paused for a moment, with her head cocked as if she was listening to something. Faintly, in the distance, I heard what sounded like wolves howling, but to far away to be sure. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already eight, we had been talking for a long time

Leah smiled at me, "As soon as you're ready." I smiled back and we both started getting changed, I wasn't thinking right and while I was putting on my swimsuit, I realized Leah could see my scars. I jumped and pulled her tank top over my back before she could see anymore. I brought myself to look at her, Leah's eyes were wide, like she'd seen a ghost.

"Leah," I pleaded. "You can't tell anyone about my scars. Please, you have to understand."

Leah was still dumbstruck. "O-Of course. If you don't want me to tell, then I won't."

I smiled at her, relieved beyond comparison. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to go yet?" she asked me, thankfully, changing the subject.

I got up and walked to my bag, "Just one more thing." I told her, pulling out my waterproof concealer. I walked over to the mirror over her dresser and started to plaster it on my face. I still had bruises from when my father had punched me, the day before the tragedy. I smoothed it all out and then added on a little bit of liquid base.

Turning towards Leah I asked her, "Can you still see the bruises?"

She shook her head but didn't say anything, her lips pressed together in a thin line. I smiled, "Let's go then." We walked downstairs together and out into the small garage. Seth was already waiting for us. He smiled at me mischievously and got in the front seat. I couldn't help but wonder, whispering to Leah, "Is he old enough to drive yet?"

She smiled knowingly and nodded. "Just got his license, I couldn't stand him for a month." She was right, Seth was a decent driver, even if he was a little cocky at times. We drove down the road to another house, this one a little smaller than Sue's, but cozy. There were other cars in the driveway also.

I got out of the car, but was hesitant to go into the house. I could here laughter inside, but I didn't want to ruin it for everyone else. Leah walked up behind me and dragged me into the house. All of the guys I met the day before were all standing around a table covered in food. My stomach growled, I hadn't realized it before but I was starving.

A young woman was standing over a stove cooking. When she looked up to me, I saw that she to had scars. Hers were from an animal like a bear and the left side of her face was permanently a scowl. The right side of her once perfect face was smiling brightly. I smiled back and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Anna." I introduced myself.

"Hi, My name's Emily." she replied and I couldn't help but smile. She looked at me in question, so I explained.

"My best friend's name is Emily." I told her.

"Oh," she smiled. "Are you hungry?" she asked, indicating to the table.

My stomach chose that exact moment to growl again, this time louder. Emily giggled. Then going back to the counter, she got me a muffin. "Thanks," I told her digging in. The entire thing was gone in a matter of seconds. "That's one good muffin. Did you make it?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Wow! Did you make all this food?" Again she nodded. "How do you manage it?"

"Easy, the boys buy the ingredients, I make the food, and the boys clean up." she said smiling.

I laughed, sounds like a perfect system to me. She grabbed a bowl and spooned in potful of scrambled eggs. Making her way through the boys, all of them still scarfing down food like there's no tomorrow, she said in a motherly voice. "Boys! Relax, the food's not going to disappear! Let the ladies have a chance at breakfast too." Everyone froze, some of them with food still in their mouths.

I smiled, then surprised myself. I walked through the fray of giant, starving boys to the table in the center. Leah right behind me, I grabbed a plate and spooned some of every dish onto make plate, deliberately taking as much time as possible, knowing that Emily would make them all wait til I was done. When I was finally finished everyone leaped forward to get the last bits of food before their fellow brothers (I already thought of them as one giant family, with Emily as the mom.) could eat it all.

After breakfast Leah, Emily, and I talked about nothing in particular while we were waiting for the boys to get finished cleaning up. They took longer than usual because halfway through they all ran into the living room and soaked us in soapy water.

In no time at all, there was an epic water war going on, boys against girls. You had to admit it was quite unfair, three girls against six boys, but they started it and they had to suffer the consequences. Leah and I immediately ran into the kitchen to get control of the sink, the boys had left Seth guarding it. We smiled, after soaking him and sending him back into the living room, where Emily passed him and dumped a bucket of water on his head.

Then the boys tried to invade the kitchen, but we held them off with the two sink faucets and a bucket of water. Then Emily thought of using ice water instead of tap water. I ran to her freezer and dumped and entire bucket of ice into the sink. When the boys attacked again, we showered them all in ice water, after that they surrendered, but hey, they started it.

As the winners we proclaimed that the boys had to dry up all of the living room. They accepted their punishment gracefully and cleaned up both the kitchen and the living room where the war had taken place.

Then we all walked to the beach, not far from Emily's house. When we got there I assumed we were going to swim but everyone kept walking so I followed. We kept walking until we got to a trail going up a cliff. It was very steep and I slipped once, but Embry, walking along behind me grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling. I looked up at him and smiled, then, 'for safety' I held his hand the rest of the way up.

We finally got to the top and looked down, the water was churning far below. Embry pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. I jumped then stared at him in surprise.

"You want me to do what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Despite multiple _extremely_ convincing letters to Stephanie Meyers, I have yet to convince her to trade me the rights to the Twilight Series for my _very_ valuable stuffed white fluffy teddy-bear, which means I own nothing.

Chapter Eight

Scarred

Embry patted me on the shoulder, "Come on, it's fun."

Already everyone was stripping down to their bathing suits, well Leah was wearing a bathing suit and Emily had stayed at her house with Sam, the boys just wore their shorts. Leah walked over and stood next to me. "It's fun, you won't get hurt." she said. "I promise."

"I am not jumping off of a cliff!" I told them both. "You can't make me." I looked at Embry and saw him grinning. I knew what was coming. I tried to scoot back but there was nowhere to go. Already Quil, Jacob, Jared, and Paul had already jumped. Embry came up to me and grabbed me around the waist. He swung me over his shoulder and even though I was yelling at him the whole time, he jumped.

I have to admit, I screamed like a banshee the whole way down. It was exhilarating. Embry was still holding on to me when we hit the water. My tank top came up even though my swimsuit didn't. I think Embry saw my scars because when I came up he had the same shocked face that Leah had.

Frowning I yanked my shirt back down. Embry smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Leah shouted down that she was about to go and Embry turned around. I slipped behind him and dunked his face under the water He came up smiling and tried to dunk me back but I swam just out of the way. He chased me all the way to the beach until I turned around and splashed him. He ran up to me and picked me up. Crackles of electricity ran through me as he lifted me in the air. Laughing, He threw me up then caught me again. I couldn't help but laugh also. He was so strong, it was amazing, he lifted me as if I weighed nothing.

When he finally put me down, we walked together back up to the cliff. This time we held hands as we jumped together. Instead of screaming, I laughed with exhilaration the whole way done. We cliff-dived until about noon, then we all headed back to Emily's for lunch. She had, of course, somehow managed to make at least twenty tacos for the boys as well as six for her, Leah, and me. On top of that, she also made three giant bowls of Mexican rice, loaded with spices.

We all sat in a giant circle around her living room. I sat between Leah and Embry as everyone dug into their plates. Emily and Sam eventually went off to be alone, leaving all of us alone in their house. I looked up from my taco to see Embry scowling and Paul, across the room, grinning. I looked at Leah for explanation, but she just shook her head and smiled. It was Paul who spoke up. Grinning wickedly, he said, "I have an idea." Everyone turned to look at him. "We should play truth or dare.

Everyone except Embry and me immediately grinned and nodded. Embry just sat there scowling at Paul like he wanted to kill him. I just shook my head and said, "I'll just watch." Paul shook his head.

"You either play or you leave." he said wickedly.

"Okay, adios muchachos." I said, getting up to leave. ( - If you don't know what that means, you need to learn Spanish)

Leah jumped up to stop me. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"No thanks," I said. She gave me a look.

"That's what you said about cliff-diving, but you loved it." she begged. "We promise we'll go easy on you."

I sighed, "Fine." I sat back down and leaned against the wall. This wouldn't be good.

"Since I am the wonderful one with all of the ideas," Paul said. "I get to go first." I cursed under my breath. This wouldn't be good at all. "Anna, Truth or Dare?"

I thought it over, would he ask me about my past if I said truth? I knew for a fact he would do something nasty if I said dare, but would it be worse if I said truth? I sighed, it couldn't be that bad. "Truth."

Everyone frowned, "Come on," Quil complained. "Truths are boring."

Paul smiled, "All in favor of switching the game to Dare or Dare please say aye."

Everyone agreed with Paul. so he asked me again, "Dare, or Dare?"

I just glared at him. "Dare." It couldn't be that bad, could it?

He grinned and Embry growled at him. "Wait, wait," Paul paused. "Are you and Embry a couple?"

I thought it over, "That, will cost you a dare." I told him.

"Come on," he complained. "It's just a question."

"Take it or leave it," I replied.

"Fine," he huffed, grumpily. "I dare you to tell me if you and Embry are going out."

"No," I answered him curtly. "My turn," I looked at Quil. "Dare, or Dare?"

Quil sighed, "What choice have I got? Dare."

I thought about it, Leah leaned over and whispered in my ear. I looked at her, "Do ya'll" internally I winced a the funny face they made as I said "ya'll" but I am from Arkansas. "always play like that?" She nodded, smiling.

Quil did not like where this was going. "Wait! No cheating, you can't tell people suggestions! It's not fair!"

I looked at Leah she just smiled and nodded. "Quil, I dare you to go into the closet for five minutes," He stood up. "With the lights out," I paused for dramatic affect. "with Paul." Everyone except the two of them burst out laughing. Red- faced Quil stomped into the small closet. Furious, Paul followed him, but not before looking at me. He mouthed, _I'll get you back._

I smiled, he would, but it would be worth it. They could barely fit into the tight space. It took both Jacob and Embry to push the door shut. We could hear both of them cursing through the door. We all listened to their 'bright' vocabulary for the full five minutes before Jacob and Embry let them out. Quil was out in a second, Paul followed close behind. Quil kept shooting me death glares.

It was Quil's turn, "Anna, Dare or Dare?"

Leah spoke up, "We can't have you two figuring out worse ways to get back at each other." She complained. "It makes it boring for the rest of us. No revenge dares until someone else has gone."

Everyone agreed with that, even Paul. Instead Quil asked Leah. "Dare or Dare?"

She smiled, "Bring it on."

"I dare you to run to the beach and back," he gave her a look. "topless."

She sighed but respected the dare. "Anyone who stares gets a kick to the face." she said giving them all her death glare. Then she turned around, took off her top (she still wore a bra) and started jogging towards the beach. We all followed in Paul's car. She ran down the road all the way there and back, giving the finger to anyone who stared, especially the people in cars.

When she got back she glared at Quil and simply said, "You have absolutely no imagination." Then she turned to Jacob. "Dare or Dare?"

Jacob gulped, apparently Leah was a _very _bad person to get dares from. "Dare."

She smiled. "I dare you to kiss," she looked around the room, then her eyes settled on Embry. "Embry, for a full five seconds." They both winced. Jacob started to shake his head but Leah glared at him. "I did my dare, you have to do yours."

Eyes screwed shut they leaned forward, both of their faces were twisted in disgust. When their lips touched we all started laughing. After five seconds they pulled back and both wiped their mouths off. I patted Embry's shoulder. Then Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. Crap, this wouldn't be good.

"Anna," he said. "Dare or Dare?"

"Dare," I said, could I weasel out of this one too? I sighed, probably not.

"I dare you to go into the closet with," he paused for a moment, thinking. _Not Paul, _I thought, _anyone but Paul_. "Paul, and make noises like you're doing it, until we say stop."

I glared at them both, Embry seemed ready to explode. I looked to Leah for a way out but she shook her head, "You know the rules."

I stood up and stomped, much like Quil, into the tiny closet. Paul smiled and followed. It was easily the tiniest closet in the entire damn house. Jacob closed the door behind us. I was silent for a moment, then Quil pounded his hand on the door and said, "Come on, the sooner you start the sooner you can come out." Well, he certainly got me back, I had seen him whisper something to Jacob.

I moaned, still glaring up at Paul. He stepped forward so that my back was against the wall and whispered in my ear, "Come on, I know you're a better actress than that." I replied by jamming my foot down on his toes and punching him in the gut. He groaned and cursed quietly. Apparently that was enough. Jacob opened the door and let me out. Paul came out behind me, holding his stomach.

I sat back down next to Embry. Resting my head on his shoulder, I said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, tight lipped. "It's your turn."

We all played Dare or Dare and everyone was having fun, even Embry. It was hours later when I messed everything up. It was Paul's turn, he turned to me with an absolutely horrible look on his face. Embry and I both scowled at him. "Anna, Dare or Dare?"

I glared at him, "Dare."

He grinned, "I dare you to take off your shirt." My eyes widened, he noticed. "You know the rules, you can keep your bra."

I couldn't let them all see my scar, it was bad enough that Embry and Leah had already seen it. I shook my head. "Anna, we all did our dares, you have to do yours."

I could feel my face turning red. "I-I can't I'll do anything else," I begged. "Please, _anything_else." I couldn't let them see my scars. Now Leah realized why I wouldn't, why I couldn't.

"Paul, stop it." she said. "You don't understand. You need to stop."

He snorted, "We all know the rules, do your dare."

I was shaking, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. "Please, _anything_ else."

Paul looked annoyed. "For God's sake Anna, just do the dare!"

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears crept out of my eyes. I turned and ran out the door. I didn't stop running, I had to escape, I had to get out. I reached the woods and started running faster I felt like ghosts were following me everywhere, couldn't the past just let me go? Did it have to reach out and take me right when everything was perfect?

Embry's P.O.V.

She ran out the door crying. I turned to Paul. "What did you do?" I shouted. I was so angry, she had been smiling, happy. She hadn't had that look in her eyes, like she was broken. She had been perfect, and Paul had ruined it. I felt myself start to shake, I couldn't phase here. What if she came back and saw me as a pissed off wolf?

Leah jumped up and slapped Paul, leaving a flaming red hand print across his cheek. Then she ran out the door, probably to go find Anna. What had made her so upset? I looked at Paul gasping. No that couldn't be it, Paul was an ass, but not that much of an ass.

It probably had something to do with her dad, I realized. I remembered how she had yanked her shirt over her back. _Her scars! She didn't want anyone to see her scars!_ I turned around and ran after her.

Anna's P.O.V.

I didn't stop running. My ghosts would catch me. I heard sniffling behind me but abruptly it stopped, like it couldn't go any farther. Everything smelled over sweet. I couldn't run any farther. I slipped and fell. My father's face flashing before my eyes.

I curled up in the hollow of a trees and curled up in a ball. The murder playing out in front of me. Me running, the police, my mother trembling in fear, I all hurt so bad. Blood floated around the images like scarlet bubbles. Why was this happening? He had already broken me inside. Couldn't he leave it at that?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This product should not be exposed to any lawsuits. (When exposed should be kept at a stable -497 degrees to prevent nuclear fission on a extremely large scale and cause a massive explosion.)

Chapter Nine

Cullens

(Embry's P.O.V.)

I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. She was across the treaty line before anyone could stop her. How was a human so fast? Leah came back before me, I ran in to see her shouting at Paul. She was in his face waving her hands around. "HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT? HER MOM DIED A WEEK AGO AND YOU WANTED TO SEE HER IN A BRA? YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH VULGAR BASTARD!" Another slap echoed through the air, reapplying the hand print as it had already faded away.

I walked between them and broke up the fight. I winced at what I was about to say. "We need to call Carlisle. She can't be alone all night and we can't cross the treaty line." I looked out the window and realized that it was getting late, the sun would set soon.

Everyone frowned, no one liked to involve the Cullens. Sam ran in, he had heard Leah howl. She turned to him, "Paul hurt Anna and now she is across the treaty line in pain. We need to call the Cullens. What if she gets hurt? You know what would happen."

Leah had noticed the exact moment when I imprinted. When we got back to La Push she had told Sam what was going on. I could feel through the imprint that she was in pain. "Sam, I will cross the treaty line if I have to." I told him. "She's in pain, you understand what I mean."

He glared at Paul. "Couldn't you shut up, just for once?"

"I didn't know she would freak out." he pleaded. "How could I have known?"

Sam ignored him and looked at Jacob, "Call Carlisle."

Jacob pulled out his phone and dialed the number. I could faintly hear what Carlisle said, even through the phone.

The vampire answered immediately. "_Hello?"_

Jacob began to speak, quickly. "Carlisle?"

The vampire sounded surprised to get a call from them. "_Yes. What is it?"_

Jacob sighed, shooting a glare at Paul, before continuing. "We have a problem."

Carlisle, the ever helpful vampire, caught on quickly. "_Do you need our help?"_

Jacob's mouth depressed into a thin line. "Yes, we need you to either let us cross the line or find someone for us."

I very much doubted he would let us cross the treaty line, even after we had helped them countless times. "_Who is it?"  
><em>  
>Jacob apparently realized this as well, "Her name is Anna, she's Embry's imprint."<p>

As always, the vampire couldn't help but ask, "_What happened?"_

Jacob's answer was brief. "Paul."

Carlisle asked nothing more, as if that explained it all. "_We'll take care of her."_

Jacob hung up the phone and turned to Sam. "They say they'll take care of her." I scowled at the ground and paced. Paul always had to screw things up.

Anna's P.O.V.

Why did it all have to hurt so bad? Couldn't he leave me alone? In reality I knew that he wasn't there, but that didn't keep him out of my mind. His claws raked through my mind like knives, like he was trying to kill me from the inside out. A leaf crunched in front of me, I looked up, my watery eyes making everything blurred.

At first I was terrified, the man had the same white skin that the man in my nightmares had. A small scream escaped my throat. I jumped then backed as far into the tree as possible. "L-leave me alone." I said in a shaking voice, is this real? Where my nightmares coming alive to haunt me?

The man knelt down, he held out his hand. "It's okay," he said. "I won't hurt you." I looked at his face, then I relaxed it wasn't my father's morphed face. It was a stranger, a very beautiful (slightly old) stranger. He beckoned for me to take his hand "I'll take you home."

I stared at him. Why would someone help me, a broken, scarred nobody? "W-who are you?" I asked, shivering with the cold, how had I not noticed? "Why would you help me? Why are you here?"

"My name is Carlisle," he said, beckoning with his head. "I'm here because Embry sent me."

"Embry?" I asked, stupidly staring at him. Slowly, I reached out my hand towards the man. Why would Embry want me? I'm broken inside.

He gently pulled me to my feet, then led me away from where I had come. It was dark now, I could barely see my feet. He led me to a house, blazing with lights. I blinked my eyes at the sudden brightness. The sweet smell was especially strong here, what was it?

He walked up the steps and opened the door for me, numbly, I followed. Inside was a small group of people, all with the same white skin as the man in my nightmare. There were three women and three men.

The smallest woman was barely five feet two. Her hair was spiked in a short urban style. The second woman was painfully beautiful, she had gold hair that oddly matched her gold eyes. I blinked, they all had golden eyes. The other woman was older, with brown hair and the same golden eyes. She walked forward to me and gave me a hug, shocked, I remained perfectly still.

She released me and introduced herself, "Hi sweetie, I'm Esme."

I nodded, holding my expression still even though I felt like curling up in agony again. Esme acted just like my mother. Instead replied, "I'm Anna."

She looked me up and down, "You probably want some clothes." She said, turning to the short girl. "Alice, could you help her?" She jumped up and nodded. Grabbing my hand with her cold fingers she skipped up the stairs, dragging me along with her. She stopped at the top and looked me over. "I'd say you're about Rosalie's size."

She dragged me into an enormous closet, filled wall to wall with clothes. She picked out an expensive looking shirt and a pair of nice black slacks. She tried to hand them to me but I stepped back, shaking my head. "I can't wear these, they look brand new." I protested. "I'm fine with what I'm in."

She gave me a look and started rummaging through more clothing racks. She pulled out a pair of normal blue jeans and a normal gray tee-shirt. "Will you at least wear these?" she said with her voice that sounded like bells. "Rosalie won't even wear them because she says they're _old_."

I sighed; she wouldn't leave me alone until I took the clothes. "Okay," I sighed. She jumped up and skipped over. Pushing the clothes into my hands she skipped out of the room.

"I'll be outside while you change." she told me brightly. I watched her skip out and close the door. I turned around and started putting on the new clothes. I winced as I saw the price tags, I would never be able to pay this back. I heard laughing downstairs, it brought tears to my eyes. These people had a perfect family, I couldn't even keep my horrible one. I heard a click, it took me a moment to realize that it was the door.

I whirled around, my eyes overfull. Alice stood in the doorway, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I thought you were finished. I was just gonna bring you a dry pair of socks." She set the socks on the shelf and then backed out of the room. I stared at the door she had closed. Could she have seen my scars? It seemed like everyone here knew about it. Couldn't my past stay in my past?

Edward's P.O.V.

Her thoughts burned with unspeakable agony. Jasper couldn't even stand to be in the same room. He had fled across the river as soon as she was upstairs. She was trapped in her past, something terrible had happened. Her own father had done something terrible. He had scarred her physically and emotionally. He had broken her.

I had seen what she had looked like when Carlisle had found her. Her eyes had been bloodshot with her tears. She couldn't even see him, then something about him made her terrified. Did she know we were vampires? I listened to her thoughts, _Embry, broken, irreparable,_at first I could only hear her basic thoughts, then I could hear something underneath.

_I'll see you later,_images floated around her mind, a man's face, her father, then a woman, dead. Agony sheered through her mind, she became lost in a memory. She was running from something but it caught her, fire spread up her back as she fell forward, crying out.

I couldn't take it anymore, I focused on someone else instead. Rosalie and Emmet were oblivious, Esme was worried but didn't quite understand what Anna had problems with. Carlisle and Alice were worried. Then an explosion of anguish raked through my mind, it came from Anna. How could one person feel so much pain without crumbling to pieces?

But she was crumbling, she was terrified of her past. It would invade her mind if she didn't force it at bay, and she wasn't strong enough to keep it away all the time. She was slowly wearing down. I searched back into her head. _Had she seen them? _Alice's face flashed through her mind. _Why can't my past stay in the past? Why does it have to follow me?_ Alice flashed through her mind again. _Did she see?_

I pulled out of her mind and focused on Alice. An image burned brightly in her mind, a flower almost, made of eight circles coming together at one point, but the lines were scars, not very recent scars. _She's marked, but to be what? _Even I had no answer for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I could own any character, I think I would own Alice or Leah. Unfortunately, I cannot own either.

Chapter Ten

Talks

Anna's P.O.V.

I stayed the night with the Cullens, I was going to sleep on the couch in their living room. The entire night I was terrified that I would have the nightmare again. They asked me if I wanted any food, I had said yes so they brought me spaghetti. I ate quite a lot, but I noticed that they didn't eat anything.

I was about to go to sleep when one of them came downstairs. I shivered, how could people be so silent? I looked up to see the short one staring at me. She looked at me nervously then sat down in the chair next to the couch. I stared at her, why would she be up? She looked scared, like she had seen something that didn't exist.

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked her hesitantly, had I caused this?

She looked at me, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but where did you get your scar?" I knew she had seen it, but why did it hurt to know that she had? Alice read my face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," I told her. "I might as well tell someone." I sighed, if I told the story the memory would come back. I braced myself into the couch, I couldn't let her see my emotions. I just couldn't, my emotions were mine and mine alone.

Alice's P.O.V.

She paused as if deciding where to begin, then she shifted her weight in the couch making herself seem buried inside it. I noticed that she had positioned herself so that I couldn't see her face. "Are you going to tell anyone?" She asked, leaning forward to look at me. I shook my head. Edward would know as soon as she thought about it. If it was important then he could tell them.

She took a deep breathe and began. "My father was an alcoholic, when he was upset he would drink. When I was to young to do anything about it he started to beat my mother. She wasn't a fighter, she never even stepped on spiders, she couldn't hit him back. Every day I would wake up to see a new bruise on her face."

"She was beautiful once, before she let him slowly start to kill her inside, but she slowly faded away. It was killing me inside too. I had to do something about it, but whenever I fought him he would hit me. I never expected that, it had been the first time he hit me. I showed up at school the next day covered in bruises. Everyone wanted to know what they were from, but I never told them."

"A few years went by, he stopped differentiating between my mother and me. He beat us both. Some days it would be worse than others. Once he punched me so hard I couldn't see out of my left eye for a week. The teachers at school figured it out, even if the students didn't. They called me in to the office to talk to me about it. I almost told them, I thought that if I told them the problems would go away."

She stopped like she was ashamed of something. I saw that her eyes were glistening with long held back tears, waiting to be shed. She took in a long shaking breathe. "But he was still my father. I can't couldn't betray my family, not even to save myself, not even for my own mother." Her voice shook with pain, she blamed herself for her mother's death. "I wouldn't betray my father for my mother, even when it would save us both."

"I started wearing makeup to school. At first the teachers could see through it, but then I got better. Eventually no one, not even my mother, could tell I was covered in bruises. I couldn't hide the way my face would swell, especially my eyes. So I would protect my face. Even when he hurt me I protected him."

"I was terrified of him the entire time. I was withering away, like my mother. I met a friend, she helped me realize that because he was my father wasn't a reason to protect him. He didn't deserve my protection. I wasn't bond to him anymore. I was me, not his daughter, me. I was going to tell."

"That day, while they thought I was still at school, I found him about to kill her. I got between them. My father was drunk, he picked up his beer bottle and threw it at me." Her voice started to get thick. "I ducked out of the way and pushed my mother out the door, she ran across the street but collapsed in the neighbor's yard."

Anna stopped, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "I couldn't get out of the house before he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back in." Her heartbeat sped up, as if she was still struggling to escape the man whom she had called father even if he was far undeserving of the term. "I-I struggled but he locked me into a room with no way out, I tried to run anyway. He stabbed the bottle into my back, then I fell forward and he twisted the bottle further in. He told me if I ever told he would kill her. She was my mother, I couldn't figure out a way out." She turned her head into the couch and sat there for a long time.

"I wasn't strong enough to do what I needed to protect her." she said, crying openly now. "I wasn't good enough to be worth fighting for. And now she's gone."

Shit, I didn't know her mother was dead. I shouldn't have asked. She was in agony, I had made her be in agony. "Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to hurt her any more.

She stared at me. "Honestly, no, I'm not okay." she paused, then continued. "And there's not a damn thing you or I can do about it."

Anna's P.O.V.

I turned my back to Alice and settled down in the couch. I closed my eyes and went still, the nightmare would definitely come now. Alice stood up, always feather light, and touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I looked up again and she was gone. I buried my face into the pillow and sobbed. Couldn't I do anything right? She had come to me to help me, but I had pushed her away.

Why had I even told her? It had absolutely nothing to do with her. If anyone I needed to tell Embry. He deserved to know the entire truth. He should be with someone whole, someone who could play games and wear bikinis and be a teenager, so that they could grow up together. So that they could be normal together, not someone trying to put together a shattered soul.

He couldn't be with me, no matter how much it hurt I had to let him go. It hurt so much. A week was all it took for me to fall for him. I had fallen hard, and a thousand feet below I couldn't see if he would catch me or if I would drown in the icy pain. I had to stop myself from falling any deeper from trying to drag him with me.

What if he didn't even like me? Was it all just out of pity? I was certainly pitiful, but he wouldn't do that, he would at least tell me straight, wouldn't he? I shook my head, I would tell him either way, I would rather get hurt than hurt him.

Sleeping slowly pulled me under its claws. I drifted away into meaningless jumbles. Then the nightmare began, trembling, even in my sleep I tried to wake up, but here my dreams, he had control.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Once upon a time a little girl read four books at three in the morning, Christmas Day. Subsequently, she decided that when she grew up to be big and strong, she would own a immensely popular book that would bring in millions of dollars each year. Currently, that is still a work in progress, seeing as that same little girl (no longer little) doesn't own any book series, Twilight included.

Chapter Eleven

Truths

I was trapped in my own dreams, unable to ever escape. I was here, in his domain, trapped.

_I opened my eyes, expecting the woods. This, I looked around, this was so different. I wasn't scared, I was strangely calm. I wouldn't be calm while he was coming, but I was okay. What was going on? I looked around me again, why was I here? The woods looked like they had before, but, happier._

A woman stepped out from between the trees. She was dressed in the clothes that the Quileute used to don, before the Europeans came. Wavy ebony hair cascaded down her back, she was tall, like me, but her skin was flawless, nothing like me with my scars. She seemed to glow golden light from within. Her eyes were strange, silver, as if they were the eyes of the moon. A tattoo spanned around her right eye, like the center of a dream catcher was the center of her eye.

"Who are you?" I asked, I wasn't afraid. This woman in front of me was good, I just knew it.

"I am the Dream Catcher" she said. I was confused, dream catchers were just strings wrapped around a ring. They weren't women who jumped into my dreams. She read my face and continued. "I protect my children from those who do them harm. When they are most vulnerable, I am strong. This is not your father's domain. It is mine, no one can touch you, you are safe here."

"But this is a dream, this isn't real." I told the woman. This was just a dream, not real life, she couldn't help me. When I woke up she wouldn't have existed. Tomorrow I wouldn't have the dream again. "You aren't real. I'm dreaming."

The woman laughed, "The new world has poisoned the people's minds. You can no longer understand the spirit world. Anna, just because this is a dream doesn't mean that it isn't real. You're ancestors would have much to teach you."

I stared at her. "But a dream is just a dream. It's just a figment of my imagination." I said, getting more

_confused by the second. "Dreams are just my imagination"_

The woman sighed, "If this was a normal dream then I would agree. This is anything but normal.

You _are everything but normal. I would not have been drawn to you otherwise." Her entire body flickered like a candle flame in the wind._

I was beyond confused. "Drawn

_to me?" I asked her. "How could you be drawn to me?"_

"You are one of my daughters." She said cryptically. "I always protect my children and forever more shall. You were in pain from a being that I could stop. Soon you shall have much more to fear than dreaming."

That _scared me, a mysterious warning, those are _never _good. We've all seen the movies. "What do you mean? What's going to happen?"_  
><em><br>She laughed, "My daughter, I cannot tell you the future. It is a mortal's blessing and a mortal's curse. We cannot tell you."_

"What?" I said. "But-"

"Remember your tribe, my daughter," she interrupted, flickering with golden lights. "Do not ever forget who you are. Now peace, you shall be safe from dreams tonight. No one shall harm you.

She walked forward and kissed my forehead. Then she stepped back and faded away in golden light. The forest faded with the same light and I was falling into it. The light was warm, peaceful. I closed my eyes and floated away into the lights. I was safe.

I must have slept for hours, the most I've slept since the tragedy. When I woke I was still at the Cullen's. I sat up and saw the one with brownish hair, Edward, staring at me strangely. I looked around to see everyone up and about. I looked at my watch. It was nine o'clock, that was strange, I usually couldn't make it past six.

I looked around for Carlisle. I wanted to go home. Everyone here kept looking at me strangely, like they knew things they shouldn't. Had Alice told them? She should have known she had no right. She had backed out of her promise. _But you don't know that._ I thought to myself, _Maybe Carlisle told them something._Although, what he could've told them I had no idea.

I walked into their strangely clean kitchen. Carlisle was talking quietly to Esme. They both swiveled around and looked at me. Nervous I spoke up, "Could someone drive me home, Sue's probably worried."

Carlisle nodded, "Edward can drive you." Edward heard and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and stood at the door. I walked towards their garage, he followed behind me. I opened the door and stared. Inside was five of the nicest cars I'd ever seen. I wasn't raised in the poorest neighborhood but I'd never met _anyone_ with this many cars. Jesus, did they rob a bank, or _twenty_banks?

Edward smiled as if something was funny, then he walked past me and led me to the shiny volvo. Silently, I sat in the passenger seat. The drive home was dead silent. He kept looking at me strangely, as if I was a riddle he couldn't solve. I shot him a look that no one could misinterpret, _stop it_.

He pulled over at a small gas station. I looked at his meter, full. Why was he stopping? We were just outside La Push. I looked towards the parking lot and saw Embry's old truck. My heart jumped at seeing him. As soon as Edward parked I jumped out and walked (okay, I kind of ran) to Embry. I threw my arms around his broad chest. He smiled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "I don't know what happened to me."

He patted my hair, "It's okay, no one's mad at you. We don't understand but we're okay with it." I smiled and buried my head into his chest. We walked together to his car. He opened the door for me with a flourish. I giggled, he smiled again. For the first time in my life I managed to get into the car gracefully.

He drove me the rest of the way home silently, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It was so perfect we didn't need to say anything. Then a thought froze my blood, _I love him._I realized it was true. I was in love with someone I had only known for a week. How did this happen? How had I not stopped myself? I, of all people, knew not to get to close to people to fast.

Embry looked at me in concern. "Are you alright, Anna?"

I looked at him and smiled, I couldn't help but smile, "Just thinking about something." I had to tell him, but what if he turned me down? How much pain could I take until I shattered? I looked at Embry, he was looked at the road. My heart leaped, he was so beautiful. How long could I ignore my feelings?

We pulled into the driveway at Sue's house. She was sitting in the kitchen. When I walked in, she jumped up and hugged me. "Welcome back, Sweetie. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. I just wanted to apologize to Leah and the guys. Leah ran downstairs. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me upstairs. Embry cleared his throat so she added, "It's girl stuff, you wouldn't understand." We walked into our room and sat facing each other on the two beds. "I'm not usually the nosy type, or the girlie type, but what happened?"

I sighed, I would have to explain it to everyone eventually. "I only want to have to tell it once. Where are the guys?"

She looked at me strangely. "You don't have to tell anyone."

"I need to." I told her. "They all deserve the truth."

"They're at Emily's house." She told me, standing up. "Do you want to tell them now?" I nodded. Together we walked back downstairs. I grabbed Embry's hand as I walked by. I needed his strength. We got in Leah's car and drove to Emily's.

All of the boys were outside. When we pulled up, they all swiveled around and stared at me. I got out of the car, still holding Embry's hand, and walked inside, where Emily, of course, was cooking. Everyone silently followed in behind me. I sat on the couch and looked at everyone. They all sat in a circle around me, Leah on my right and Embry on my left.

Emily walked into the living room with a worried look on her face. I took a deep breathe and began. "When I was a little girl, my father became an alcoholic..." and I told them the whole story. Everyone had looks of horror one their faces when I got to the reason I have the scars. "I couldn't show you, it would just let him hurt me to much. I'm so sorry."

Emily came and hugged me, "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." she told me. "Come on, let's eat." At the barest mention of food all of the boys jumped up. We all crowded into the tiny kitchen, eager to get a bite before they ate it all up. I stuck to Embry like a bur. We all ate like a giant family crowded onto every inch of seats in the living room. Everyone was smiling and joking around, for the first time in a long time I was happy.

After lunch everyone decided to go walking on the beach. I walked side by side with Embry. Towards the end of the walk I pulled him to the side. I rested my head on his chest. I opened my mouth to speak but he put his finger on my mouth. "Shh," he told me. "Me first."


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Do not use while driving. If this is attempted, Medeina Writing Inc. is relieved of any/all liabilities and lawsuits.

Chapter Twelve

Perfection

Embry's P.O.V.

I looked down into her eyes, she was tall, only a few inches shorter than me. She was perfect. Her doe eyes looked up at me shamelessly, perfectly, but the flash of pain still lied deep within. More than anything, I wanted to make the pain go away, to make her whole again.

I opened my mouth to begin, why was this so hard? Why couldn't I say three little words? Just three, _I love you._I grabbed onto her hands. "Anna," I stopped, then pushed myself on. I had to tell her. "Anna Clearwater, I don't know if you feel the same way. It's okay if you don't, but, Anna, I love you."

She stared up at me, then looked down, shocked. All of my hopes crumbled, she didn't feel the same way. Her head snapped back up. "Embry Call," she paused, then continued. "I have only known you for a week, but, I think I love you."

Anna's P.O.V.

I stared up at him, "Embry Call, I have only known you for a week," and Heaven knows it's a short time. "but I think," I know, "I love you." I stood up as high as I could and kissed him, full on the lips. His lips were soft and warm, and much to soon, the kiss was over. I pulled back and stared at him. "I know I love you." He leaned down and kissed me, kissing back passionately, I knew in my heart, Embry wouldn't hurt me. He just wouldn't. No matter what, I was safe with him.

A voice cleared their throat. We jumped apart and looked around. The guys all stood around us, in a second they all started cheering. I blushed like fire and leaned into Embry's chest. He smiled smugly and put his arm around me. I looked up at him, the most perfect man in the world loved me. Embry Call _loved_me, and I loved him back.

I put my arm around Embry and started walking back towards Emily's house. The guys followed behind us. When we got back to Emily's house saw that it was already dinnertime. Emily made everyone macaroni with hot dogs mixed in. We all pigged out on the amazing food. After a little bit I heard a wolf howling. Everyone instantly turned alert.

Jacob gave a vague excuse before leaving. Everyone except Emily and Embry eventually did the same. I looked at them in question, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Embry said, even more vague. "Come on, I'll drive you to Sue's." I silently followed him outside and got into his car.

"You can tell me anything you know," I told him. "You can trust me."

He sighed and shook his head. "I'd trust you with my life," he paused. "But this isn't my secret to give." I could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell, but just couldn't.

I rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay." We pulled into Sue's driveway. He got out and opened the door for me. I grabbed onto his hand. I stared up at him. "I don't know what you're doing, but promise me you'll be careful." I stood up on my toes and kissed him, sweetly and softly. "Promise?"

He stared down at me. I could tell he didn't want to go, but he had to, somehow he had to. "I promise," he whispered. Then he turned and walked away, taking my heart with him. I don't know why, but I was terrified for him. Right before he got into the car he looked at me, "Can you do one thing for me Anna?" he asked me, I nodded, I would do anything for him. "Just, stay here, don't go into the woods or anything. It's not safe."

I nodded, relief flashed through his face. Then he drove away. I walked upstairs and told Sue I was home. I went upstairs and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was falling limp and my face was exhausted. There were purple bags under my eyes. I couldn't go to school tomorrow like this. I went into the bathroom and took a long shower.

When I got out it was already nine o'clock, Seth and Leah weren't back yet. With nothing better to do I put on my pj's and started texting Emily (from Arkansas.)

Emily: OMG! I havnt talked 2 u in 4evr! how's evrything in La push? R ther any cute guys? Come on tell me EVRYTHING!

Me: Jesus Emily! relax, its only been two days. evrythings good. Ther is 1 EXTREMELY HOT guy here, but ive only been here for 2 days. skool is 2morrow, ill be able to tell better than. but Embry is the hottest. we r a couple as of a few hours ago. Hows evrything in Malvern?

Emily: Evrything here is the regular blah. I wanna here more bout this mysterious embry. Is he hot? did yall kiss? was it romantic? is it a for real type of thing?

Me: of course its a 4 real thing, u kno me. he is unbelievably gorgeous, he is tall, muscly, and Quileute (The tribe here) Im pretty good friends with all his friends. My cousin Leah is less reserved now she is my best girl friend here. Seth still doesnt talk much. and yes, me and Embry kissed, it was romantic and soft and perfect

Emily: OMG! Congrats! so yall r official?

Me: Yepp :)

Emily: Awesome!

Me: IKR! XD

Emily: Hey I gotta go. luv ya! bye

Me: Bye

I smiled, even the shortest conversations with Emily could make me feel great. She always made me feel good, even when everything else hurt. I plugged my phone into the charger and stretched one last time before going to sleep. I was exhausted.

I fell asleep fast, and had no dreams, for the first time in what felt like months, no dreams. I barely noticed when Leah came in at about three. I slept soundly the whole night. Just before I drifted off, I heard the woman saying, _Peace my daughter, peace._

A loud ringing noise disturbed me from my perfect sleep. Sitting up and trying to stand up at the same time, I fell out of bed. Leah stared at me then burst out laughing. I looked at the clock, six o'clock, _Crap, _I thought. _I have to go to school today._I slowly dragged myself up. Leah did the same. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.

Leah was nearly skipping around, at one point she told me good morning. I just hmphed at her. I _detest_ mornings. There is never any good reason to be up before the sun, _ever_. Quickly, I dressed, not paying much attention to the clothes I was wearing. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, where Leah was already wolfing down some breakfast.

Sue smiled when she saw me, "Do you want some waffles?" I shook my head, then I grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and sat down next to Leah.

We were just about to leave when Seth stumbled down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast before running out the door. I looked at Leah in question. "He likes to ride to school with the guys instead of his older sister." she said. I stared at my half eaten banana, if I had a sister I would love to ride to school with her. Why didn't Seth?

Leah and I finished our breakfast before we left. On the way there we saw Jacob driving his Volkswagen Rabbit, with the rest of the guys crammed into the back. We couldn't help but laugh, it looked like a clown car. We pulled into the parking lot and got the first spot we saw, The guys pulled in next to us. I grabbed my bag and got out, wincing at the sudden sunlight. I stared up at the sky and smiled, it was the first sunny day since I had come.

Embry was the first one out of Jake's car. He nearly fell onto the ground trying to wrestle free. I smiled and caught him before he hit the pavement. Then I huffed, for all his gorgeous muscles, he was _heavy_. He scrambled up to his feet and grabbed my hand. "Morning beautiful." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled, he was so sweet.

"Come on," I said, tugging his arm, "I don't want to be late on my first day." We all walked together to the main building, but then we split up. Embry and I went to the office to get my schedule.

The woman at the desk smiled. "Hi, you must be Anna Clearwater." She said standing up. I nodded. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school." She said handing me a jumble of papers. "If you need any help finding any of your classes you can ask any of your teachers." I nodded and left. I looked down at my schedule and winced, first class was Language Arts, room 314.

Embry looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Looks like I have first period with you." I nodded, I had always been pretty good at math so I signed up for AP. We walked together to E.L.A. and took to seats right next to each other.

After E.L.A. I went to math. I sat next to a girl named Elizabeth, or Lizzi. She invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends. Then, I went to Social Studies, we spent the entire class debating ( "Polite" arguing) about laws in Washington. It was actually kind of fun. After that was lunch, because Lizzi had Social Studies with me also, I walked into the lunchroom with her. The guys were already sitting down at their table. Embry nodded at me to sit at his table, but I shook my head, I had already promised Lizzi.

"So," Lizzi said, drawing it out. "Are you and Embry a couple?" I blushed and nodded. Lizzi grinned. "Congratulations! I didn't even know he liked anyone not in his pack. It's like they all are a giant family."

I looked at her, "Pack?"

She nodded, "Everyone calls them a pack," she told me. "They all have tattoos with dogs on them. On top of that, they all revolve around each other, like a pack of wolves." I looked down, I had noticed that too, but I had ignored it, I thought it was just a good friendship. We went through the line and grabbed an apple, everything else seemed just plain nasty.

We sat down in the middle of a giant group of people, not the snobs, but the band geeks. A girl with a Greenbay hoodie on smiled and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Sara."

"I'm Anna." I said quietly. Everyone around the table started introducing themselves in such a jumble, that the only two I could remember were Sara and Lizzi. Everyone was friendly and nice, but a little weird, just my type of friends.

Lunch, unfortunately, was over in what felt like a few moments. Soon we were all dismissed to our next class. It took me a little while to find my way there, but eventually I made it, soccer, The Beautiful Game. (-FYI that is actually a name for soccer all around the world. Ask _anyone_ (in America) who plays serious soccer. If you live anywhere else, ask any serious _football_player.) When I walked in I saw that Embry, Jacob, and Quil were in this class. I sat over next to them while we waited for everyone to get there.

Embry smiled at me as I walked up, "How's your first day going?"

I rolled my eyes, "Pretty, good considering."

He smiled wider, "So, have you ever played soccer bef-"

"Alright everybody. Take three laps." Bellowed Coach Stone, the main teacher. All of the boys, and me, jumped up and ran outside to race each other. The girls followed more slowly, running in little groups. Embry, Jacob, and Quil were trying to race each other to see who was fastest. I smirked and kept jogging at a fast, but steady, pace. I was the fourth to finish, right behind the boys. However, by the time they were done with their laps they were exhausted with sprinting while I still felt nice and warmed up.

I was the fourth person to finish my laps. Jacob was first, Embry was second, and Quil was third. Everyone else came in at behind them. Coach Stone appointed Jacob (red) and Quil (blue) as team captains.

Jacob went first, "Embry."

Then Quil, "Nathan," A short kid with brown eyes and black hair.

"Connor," a tall redhead

"Pierson," A tall one with brown hair

"Austin," a short blonde.

"Destin," a tall blonde.

And so on until all of the boys were chosen for teams and the girls were left, most of which had never played soccer. Embry kept pressuring Jacob to pick me, but Jacob ignored him, he wanted to win. Finally, with a grin to Embry, Quil picked me. I walked over to the pile of jerseys and grabbed a blue jersey.

Destin looked me up and down, his eyes lingering where they didn't belong. "Why don't you play defense," he said. "With me." I grimaced but walked towards my goal, I always play Stopper. (- That's between defense and midfield.) For the most part the guys who were picked first played offense, while the girls who didn't know how to play stayed back. No wonder its so easy for then to score, the haven't got a decent defense.

Coach Stone grabbed the ball and punted it into the air. Embry was the first to it. He dribbled down the middle, then he did a move and went wide. Destin smirked at me then charged him, probably trying to impress me. Embry faked him out and managed to trip him in the process. I ran towards him, staying between him and the goal. He almost stopped dead when I appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Then he tried to make a move around me.

I jumped back and shadowed him, keeping my eyes on the ball. He tried a scissor kick but I adjusted and contained. (- standing just close enough to prevent him from passing or shooting but not so close that he could make a move and go around.) His eyebrow scrunched together as he tried to figure out how to get around me. Then, he made a mistake, the ball went an inch to far in front of him. I lunged in and tapped it to the side.

He jumped back in surprise, then tried to chase after it, but I got there first. I dribbled the ball forwards to halfway before he caught up. He tried to tip and tap at the ball to mess up my dribble but I danced around him. I grinned like a crazy person the whole time, but I couldn't help it. Soccer is just plain awesome, and after playing for thirteen years (since I was four) I was pretty good at it.

After letting Embry run along with me for a few feet I whispered, "Sorry," and stomped on his foot. He winced in pain and stopped, I sighed. I would have to apologize later but he should know, soccer is a full contact sport. It comes with bruises. I ran ahead towards the top of the box and started getting ready to shoot. Jacob swooped in and got in front of me. I shook my head to myself, big mistake.

Jacob did not worry about hurting me. He came straight in, shoulder to shoulder, and tried to push me to the side. Then he started to use his elbows, foul. I smiled, usually I play by the rules, but when someone fouls me, I go full out. I lifted up both elbows and served in front of him. I threw back my elbows into his stomach and ground my heel into his foot. Then I accelerated forward, leaving him far behind. The goal was wide open now except for Connor, the keeper. I took one touch to steady the ball and smashed it. It went by Connor so fast he didn't even have time to dive for it. The ball sailed in a beautiful arch, straight into the net. Goal.

My team all started cheering I ran back to my half and all of the girls gave me high fives. After that, I just played defense, I didn't want to steal the spotlight from everyone else. My team turned out to be really good. In the end we won, 3-0. By the time Coach Stone called us all in, it felt like we had only been playing for a few minutes.

The rest of the school day passed quickly. Lizzi had the rest of her classes with me, so she showed me where I needed to be. We were walking into our last class, science, when she started talking about a party. apparently she and a bunch of friends were all going into Forks to do some shopping. "Do you want to come with us?" she asked suddenly.

I looked at her sharply, "When?"

"Saturday," she replied. "I could pick you up at around noon."

Noon, that sounded good. I smiled, "Okay, sounds fun. How will you know my address?"

"What's your number?"

We exchanged numbers then ran out into the parking lot. While we were talking the bell had rung and it was time to go home. Embry was still outside waiting for me, even though Jacob and the rest of the guys were gone. I hugged him when I walked up. He smiled and wrapped me up in a bear hug that completely buried me. "What are you still doing here? I thought you went home with the guys."

"I wanted to wait for you," he said cheekily.

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him. "But how are we going to get home?"

"Leah's car is still here," he explained. "She traded spots with me."

"Okay. Come on, let's go home." And so my first day at a new school was over.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is for entertainment purposes only. Any references to actual people, places, potatoes, and ideas are completely intentional however should never be taken as offensive, even if that was the intention.

Chapter Thirteen

Everything Comes to an End

Words

(Haha! The unlucky chapter lands on thirteen!)

Federal Prison, Saline County, Arkansas

He stared out at the carnage before him with cold emotionless eyes. There was no more remorse, he never felt any remorse. He didn't have room for remorse. Primal instinct drove him to it. He couldn't argue with the thirst, the fire that tried to burn him from the inside out. He had to do it. Nothing could stop him. A woman, young, vainly heaved her battered body off the ground and started crawling towards the door. Her blood left a trail of sweet smelling drops behind her. He couldn't help it. Even after all that he had tried to sate it, the thirst flared up his throat. He wanted one thing. _More_.

The woman crawled as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. He was next to her in a second. He couldn't help it. He hit her, he always hit women, even before. She screamed in agony and flew back. He smiled a smile that both feral and hungry. It felt good to hear her scream. He was in control. She backed into the wall surrounding the courtyard. "Please," she whispered, holding her hands out, begging. "I have a family. I won't tell. Just please."

He shook his head, the hunger swallowed out everything else. He wouldn't be able to deny it, ever. He opened his mouth, inhaling the warm, sweet scent. So hungry, he reacted without thinking. In a second, she was empty, staring at the sky with her bloodless face.

He dropped her carcass and stared towards the cloudy sky, he had to go somewhere. Something inside him was pulling him North-West, like an insatiable desire. He stared towards the sky, knowing more than anything, _she_, after everything, would hear him. _I'm Coming._

Anna's P.O.V.

It had been a month since the tragedy. Everything was perfect. Embry loved me. I loved Embry. Lizzi, Sara, and Leah were my best friends. I was happy. For the first time in my entire life, _I was happy._My father was just a memory, rotting away in prison. He couldn't hurt me. My friends and new family surrounded my like a safety blanket.

Embry and the guys would still disappear off the face of the earth at times, No matter what I did no one would tell me what was going on. It was okay though, everything was perfect.

I stared out the window of Leah and my room. It was sunset and everyone was out doing whatever they did. I grabbed my cd player and turned on some music. I leaned back on my bed and closed my eyes, focusing on the lyrics, but I must have fallen asleep. I was exhausted after the day so I fell completely asleep even though it was only about five. A sinister smile appeared in my mind, my father's cruel face. His eyes burned into me and I knew that what he said was true, _I'm coming_.

I vaulted off the bed and stared around the room. What had just happened? No one was here. The room was empty. I stared out the window to the green, overgrown forest. I knew in my core that it was true, he was coming, and he was different this time. He was stronger.

Embry's P.O.V.

Everything was perfect. Anna was happy again, there weren't any threats to them. The pack was safe. Perfect. I wanted to tell her everything, but Sam still didn't want me to. He was worried that she would disappear again if I told her. Then no one would have a way to stop her from telling.

_Why can't I tell her now Sam?_I was annoyed with having to worry about keeping secrets. She deserved the truth.

_The reasons are the exact same they were yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. _He replied, annoyed of me asking. _Stop asking and run your patrol._

I sighed and stuck my nose to the ground. There hadn't been any news scents in weeks, what was different about today? Everything was absolutely normal.

Then, through our imprint, I felt Anna's terror. Words echoed loudly through the imprint. _I'm coming._ A sinister smile appeared. Her father was coming here. He was out of prison somehow and coming _here_. I stopped dead in my tracks. Seth, who had been assigned to run patrol with me, shot past me then nearly fell trying to turn back around.

_What's wrong with y-_he thought, then stopped dead as my thoughts rang out.

Sam was the first to speak, _Is she sure? How could this have happened? How could she have heard him?_

I don't know.

I told them. _I need to get back there._ I turned around and sprinted home, ignoring the pack's requests for me to stop. Sam didn't give the command so I didn't need to follow. Then I made a rock solid promise to myself and to Anna, though she didn't know it, _And I'm telling._

Normal P.O.V.

_Shaking, I set down the phone. It was true, he had escaped and somehow murdered everyone in the prison. No one had survived and all of the cameras had been disabled before it had started. No one knew how he did it, and now he was free. My father was free, and coming here. I shuddered and felt my way to the bed, this couldn't be happening. Why couldn't he just accept his punishment and stay in prison?_

He was trying to find me. I knew in my spirit that he was coming to get me. I collapsed to the ground as the sheer terror consumed me. Tears ran down my face, why couldn't he leave me alone. I heard the door slam open and someone run up the stairs. I backed into the corner, surely he couldn't get here so fast. The door burst open and Embry rushed in. He picked me up and set me down on the bed, enveloping me in his arms.

I sobbed into his shoulder, clenching my finger into his shirt. He just patted my back and whispered, "It's okay, I'll protect you."

I leaned back and stared up at him, tears all over my face. "How?"

He looked down, "I'm not sure how to say it, so I'm going to come right out with it." He paused then kept going."I'm a werewolf."

I stared at him, he kept a straight face. "Really?" I said in disbelief. I thought Embry at least understood me. How could he joke at a time like this? "How could you say something like that right

_now? It's not funny. I can't believe you just said that." I turned away._

He froze, surprised. Did he expect me to believe him? He gently turned me back around and stared me down. "Anna, I'm dead serious." He stood up off the bed and pulled off his shirt.

I was furious. "You think you can use this as an excuse?" I stood up and slapped him, he didn't even flinch. Then something incredible happened, Embry's eyes seemed to grow wide and he seemed to explode out of himself.

I blinked my eyes as an enormous wolf, the size of a bear, took his place. The wolf blinked its amber eyes. Its fur was gray with dark spots on its back. I backed up to the back of the room. It sat down and stared at me with familiar eyes, Embry's eyes. I would always remember Embry's eyes. How did a wolf have Embry's eyes? The wolf came up to me, its eyes even with mine even though it stood on four legs. The room was to small for it to stand up on its back legs.

I reached out my hand, aware that it would only take a small nip for the wolf to eat my entire arm, and touched its massive head. It opened its mouth and I jumped back, it let out a barking cough noise, like a laugh. I reached my hand back out and touched its course thick fur. It leaned into my hand with its heavy head. I moved my hand around to back behind its ear. I scratched my hand gently along the gray fur. "Embry?" The wolf nodded it enormous head up and down. It understood. "Can you switch back?" It nodded and struggled to turn around in the small room. I giggled, which made its giant tail wag faster. I had to jump to save a lamp from being knocked off.

He managed to get into the hallway before changing back. I walked into the hallway to find Embry, red-faced, scrambling to put his clothes on. Apparently when he changed back he changed back naked. I blushed and retreated into the bedroom while he finished. He came back and gave me an enveloping hug. "Do you believe me now?" I nodded into his shoulder.

I looked up at him, nothing on his face showed what he had just done. "Are the others-" I started to ask.

"Yes," he interrupted. "We make up a pack." I nodded, they were wolves, it only made sense. "We'll explain everything at a bonfire tonight." He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs where the rest

_of the guys, the pack, were waiting._

Leah was the first to speak. "Is he really coming?" Embry shot her a glare for bringing it up, but I ignored him. I simply nodded, unable to speak without the fear causing my voice to break. Everyone stared at me, then Paul, of all people, came forward.

"Don't worry," He said, walking front. Embry pulled me closer to him and bared his teeth, definitely a wolf thing. Paul ignored him and patted my shoulder. "We'll protect you with everything we've got." I smiled and leaned into Embry's chest. He would do his best. I just knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I absolutely made up the myth about Anna. To any Quiluetes out there, if I offended you, I really am sorry.

Disclaimer: If I had a genie, I would wish for a thousand genies. Then one of my three thousand wishes would be to own the Twilight Series. Can anyone mail me a lamp?

Chapter Fourteen

Bonfire

Sam walked in and looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" he said, slightly awkwardly. I nodded and smiled. "Great, I called Billy and he'll be happy to have a bonfire tonight. He's been wanting to get out."

"Okay," I said. "When are we going?"

Jake spoke up, "Well we usually leave early to build the fire." I nodded and jumped up to grab my jacket.

None of the pack wore jackets. They always felt like they had a fever. "Why are you all always so warm?"

Quil snorted. "It's a wolf thing." I nodded and slipped on my jacket, it might be cold. I grabbed Embry's hand and we walked out the door behind the rest of the pack. Somehow I felt very safe now that I knew. They would protect me, I just knew it. We all walked together to Emily's house, where we grabbed a cooler, before walked together in a giant mob to the beach.

The sand was cool underneath my feet and I almost took off my shoes then and there. Embry put his foot on top of my feet and whispered, "You'll get cold." I nodded and slipped my feet back into the shoes. Jacob and Quil went to find driftwood and the rest of use sat down on logs surrounding an ashy pit in the center. Everyone avoided a slightly taller log, like it was the handicap seat. Jacob and Quil returned, Quil dragging a driftwood log and Jacob pushing a wheelchair through the loose sand.

Embry jumped up and dragged my over to the man in the wheelchair. I smiled and extended my hand, like a polite person. "Hi, I'm Anna Clearwater."

The man smiled at me warmly, little wrinkles forming around his eyes. He shook my hand gruffly, "I'm Billy Black, Jacob's dad." He let go of my hand and I leaned into Embry, somehow I felt perfect there, having Embry there for me. "So I hear that you and Embry are together." I blushed like fire while Embry grinned broadly, Billy just smiled even wider. "I've known him for a while, he's a good kid." I nodded and Jacob pushed him past me.

I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered to Embry, "Does he know about you?"

He nodded, "Billy can explain everything, werewolves, vamp-" He stopped suddenly. A horrible thought tore through my mind.

"Are vampires real? Embry, tell me the truth." He nodded, barely noticably. I froze there, gripping his hand with all of my strength, he didn't seem to notice. "Is my father-?" I froze, unable to even say it. Embry understood me and nodded. I started shaking, that was how he had escaped. He was more dangerous this time, much more dangerous. Tears spilled out of my over-worked eyes. Embry pulled me in and wrapped me up in his warm embrace.

I sobbed into his shoulder, aware that all eyes were on us. I peeked out from his shoulder, everyone stared at us with worried eyes, except Billy. Billy seemed to know something, something no one, not even Sam knew. Whatever it was, it made him both happy and sad at the same time. I closed my eyes and leaned back into Embry's chest. He knew what was coming.

Embry gently pushed me away by the shoulders, he stared my down. "No matter what, I _will_ protect you." I nodded and he hugged me. I buried my head in his chest. We waked together to one of the logs, I stuck to Embry like glue, I needed his support and he was happy to give it. Leah came and sat on my other side, giving me her silent support.

Billy's P.O.V.

I stared at Anna sadly. She was broken into a million pieces and it seemed whenever she found one it broke again. Embry, he was a good kid, he would take care of her, and she needed his care. She needed all of her strength before he returned. I sighed sadly, above everything, she had to face him alone, or else it wouldn't happen. The pack would perish.

Embry gently pulled her to the log and sat down. She looked up at me weakly, _I'm sorry,_she mouthed. I shook my head. She had every right to be scared, to be terrified. Her fate was worse than any of them could imagine, the legends foretold it. I looked around, where was Sue? She was supposed to be here by now. I'll give her fifteen minutes, I thought. If she isn't here by then I'll just have to start without her. I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and leaned far forward. I grumbled under my breathe, damn legs. I couldn't reach anything anymore.

Anna's head snapped up. She jumped to her feet and helped me forward, but I just couldn't reach that far. She gently took the lighter from my hand and lit the base of the driftwood, surprisingly, in the exact right spot. She smiled and handed it back. "Thank you," I said. Normally, Jacob is the only one to notice that I just can't reach some things anymore, and even he forgets sometimes. She nodded politely and retreated back to where she had been sitting with Embry.

Emily decided to break the silence, she jumped up and walked over to the cooler. "Who wants hot-dogs?" Instantly everyone jumped up and rushed over to the cooler. Once everyone had their hot-dogs we all sat around, eating in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Eventually a conversation started and everyone was talking happily, except Anna. She was silent aside from a few comments here and there.

I looked at my watch. Sue was very late, I would have to start without her. I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat. Instantly everyone went silent and turned towards me. Anna looked around in confusion at the sudden change in mood but didn't say anything. I sat there for a moment then began.

"Once, a very long time ago," I began. "before the white man ever came to our homeland, there was a chief known as Kaheleha." I told everyone, for the hundredth time, of how Kaheleha was trapped out of his body, until he inhabited a wolf. I told her the terrible things vampires did to the tribe. I told her the entire story, from beginning to the present, excluding nothing.

Then a small battle took place inside me. Could I tell her of the fate that she had been born into? She deserved to know what was going to happen, but was it worth ruining her life. What if when the time came, she needed to know the entire truth, nothing cut out. So I sighed and told the entire pack, for the first time, another story.

"So long ago, long after the tribe had reconciled with its unusual gift, a baby girl was born to the chief of the tribe and his wife. The child appeared to be normal at first but soon the entire tribe knew that she was different. For, although she was only a little girl, the child knew things before they happened. Every night, in her dreams, the child would see things that no one else could see. Images and visions from the spirit realm that had seeped through into reality. The child grew to be older and she became a very kind young woman, but an accident, hunting, left her scarred."

"The woman had gone so far into the dreams that she understood all pains that a person could feel, because when she slept her spirit left her body and wandered through both time and distances. Whenever she awoke, she would be back in her body, but her mind would be full of voices and images that didn't make any sense. So in the mornings, just as dawn graced across the coast, she would walk. Sometimes she would walk for days, other times she would only be gone for an hour, for she knew that to protect the tribe she needed to understand what she saw, but her love for her tribe became her weakness."

"A young man from a neighboring tribe had many times before gone hunting in the forests where she walked, but she had always seen him before he saw her. One day she had a vision of a terrible vampire coming to the tribe, but at first she could not understand what she saw. She went out to figure out what was coming. She wondered farther than she had ever gone before and was gone for a very long time. The young hunter went that morning. He saw movement in the woods so he drew his bow and shot. He heard her scream. The hunter frantically ran towards the sound, but when he went to find her, the body was gone."

"A young girl from the tribe was out playing in the forest when she came upon the body. She ran back to the tribe and when the warriors returned, they knew a vampire had done it. Carved into her back was a twisting spiral of lines, shaped into a design much like dream catchers that the women of the tribe sometimes wove."

"When the woman died she knew that what she had seen was beginning. When she passed into the spirit realm she was flooded with knowledge of what the vampire was. He put images, thought, ideas, anything he wanted into a person's mind. He could make them think whatever he wanted. So she had devised a plan. Out of her own flesh and blood she created a dream catcher, that protected her tribe from the vampire. When the people awoke from the horrible trance he had put then in, he was killed. The tribe was saved, but the Dream Catcher, as she became known, knew that there was worst to come."

"She used the last of her strength to go into the tribe and bless the bloodline of her family. So that when the time came, another child would be born, to protect the tribe from it's destruction. The child would be marked with the scars that the Dream Catcher carried with her for the rest of eternity. The child would not be bound by a single shape, but like the people of the spirit realm, it would be able to take on any shape it wished, but the life of the child was to be tragic, beyond any type of explanation. For that is the fate of those blessed with the power."

I looked towards Anna, she stared at me with wide eyes. She knew that I had talking about her, I had been staring at her the entire time. I had known it was her as soon as Jake let it slip about her scars. No one had scars like that, she is a direct descendant, it had to be her. Everyone was dead silent after I finished the story. I had never told anyone about the story. It had been passed to Sarah (his wife, deceased) from her grandmother, and her grandmother before her. Before she had died, she had been given a vision of her death. She told me the story, then she had died, but she didn't let the legend die out.

Sam looked at me in confusion, "Where did that come from?" he asked in confusion. "How come we have never heard that before?" His alpha genes kicked in and he was angry about being out of the loop. I stared him down, no matter how big of a pack he led I was still an elder.

"It was not the time, nor the place to," I said, concealing my slight anger at his impudence. "I do not have to explain my actions to you." He looked down and dropped the matter. Everyone had watched the matter silently, not daring to take either side of the argument. Anna watched the matter silently, thinking about something else entirely.

Anna's P.O.V.

I stared at Billy, he had kept looking at me as he told his story. How did he know about the scars? Who had told him? I sat there silently, watching Sam and Billy argue without seeing anything. Was what he said true? It couldn't be could it. Everything he had said about werewolves had been true, but how was it possible? Embry stared down at me, completely ignoring Sam and Billy. He had seen my scars, he knew that they matched the woman's scars.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I gonna use some dance terms in this one, if you don't get it then feel free to imagine it as turns, spins, jumps, etc.

Sorry for lack of accents over French/Italian words, can't figure out how to put then in.

If you feel the need to look up any of the terms go to: http : / / www . orthopt . org / downloads / PA glossary . pdf (Don't forget to remove the spaces)

Disclaimer: I don't know if it physically possible to own dance. Yes? No? Maybe? I dunno. I dunno how to convince Stephanie Meyer to give me the Twilight Series either.

Chapter Fifteen

Pointe Shoes

I stared at the dwindling flames of the the once bright bonfire. I needed to think, alone. Here, it seemed that I just couldn't think. I needed to get out. I tapped Embry's leg to let him know I was leaving. He jumped up and came with me. We drove back to Sue's house and I ran inside. I knew what I needed. The house was deserted so I ran straight upstairs. I dug through my small bag of things I hadn't unpacked yet. At the very bottom sat my pair of broken-in pointe shoes. The ribbons were more grey than pink but they were perfect. I grabbed then and my wool toe pads and ran downstairs to the only room in the house with wooden floors, the kitchen.

Embry sat on the counter of the kitchen, his eyes following me as I moved the chairs and small table out of the way. I slipped on a pair of thin socks over my toe pads. I completely ignored Embry, he wouldn't leave even if I begged him to, besides, I didn't mind him watching. My shoes were remarkably soft when I gently positioned then on my feet. The shank (sole) was perfectly broken in and the box (the hard part the covers everything from the ball of the foot to the toes) was still supportive. I wrapped up the ribbons and tied them in a simple knot.

I stood up and eleved up onto point. The shoes turned into an arch around my pointed foot. Out of habit I went through a full por de bra before beginning. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and turned on _The Arabian_ by Tchaikovsky (Nutcracker). First I went through plies, then battement tendus en croix and other warm-up exercises, using the counter as a barre. Then I dropped into por de corps, both in and out. I felt Embry's gaze, watching me silently. I didn't much like dancing in front of people, but with Embry it was okay. Just as _The Arabian _finished, I completed a warm-up routine.

I set my iPod to the Nutcracker playlist and danced whatever came to mind. I started with developpes, then I went into grande ronde de jambes going from a terre to en l'aire. I stepped away from the barre and went into a pique arabasque before turning and shaping it into an attitude. I plied back down on my supporting leg and came through with the other. I chaînéd back across the small kitchen before coming out in a grande battement al la seconde. I soutenued back around the pique toured with my leg in attitude derriere instead of passe.

Then, as if by chance, _The Arabian_, my favorite music of all time, played again. I closed my eyes and posed in an battement devant. I por de bras'ed with the first two measures. Then, with the first measure I considered active, I developped croise devant. I enveloped to passe, after that I developped croise derriere. With every step I became more relaxed and more at home within the music. Everything dropped away except the movements and the music. With my eyes closed it felt like I was all alone on a stage, in the calm right after a perfect performance. With each step I became more and more peaceful, all of the worries about scars, and prophecies, and family seemed distant and far away.

As the end of the song approached I outside piroutted, somehow managing to avoid hitting something. After a series of fouettes I finished by siding down into a split while raising my arms over my head. I looked straight front just as the song ended. My heavy breathing was the only sound I heard. I folded my front leg in and stood up in battement arabasque. Raising my arms through an Arabian por de bra. For the first time I had been dancing I looked towards Embry. He stared at me with open-mouthed surprise. I giggled. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I didn't know that was even possible. Where did you learn all that? Doesn't it hurt your feet?" I giggled at all his questions.

"Come on," I said gesturing for him to stand up. "I bet you could do it."

He looked at me. "Dance?"

I smiled. "_Ballet _dance." I corrected. "There is a world of difference between it and every other type of dance." He smiled at me and came forward. First things first. I poked at his bare feet with my point shoe. His eyes widened at how hard they were but he didn't say anything. "The first thing everyone does is start at their feet. Without your feet you cannot dance at all. So turn out your feet." I instructed him, showing him with my feet.

"In normal ballet, the man is the heavy lifter." I told him. "Your job whenever you are in a duet is to make your partner weightless, as if there is no gravity. So let's start with something easy. Hold out your arm in front of you," I said demonstrating with my own arm, he followed. "Now you _must_keep that arm completely still, no matter what." I sousu'ed up and rested my hands on his arm. "Now walk in a circle, using my toe as a pivot point." As he walked around in the circle, I lifted my leg and developped arabasque in such a way that I was at my full height when he finished turning. I was in a vertical split with him as my support. "See, it's not that hard." He nodded.

Embry's P.O.V.

After watching Anna dance I doubted I could ever match her level of grace with anything. She moved as if water and somehow managed to make me want her more than anything at the same time. I stepped around in another circle and she lifted her legs far above both our heads behind her. She smiled. "See, it's not that hard." I nodded, focusing on not accidentally dropping my arm. Vaguely, I remember once when my mom had made my go see the Nutcracker a _very_long time ago. I remembered just one song with a guy in it. He for the most part held her up while she danced all around him. I decided to try one thing I had seen, praying it would end up making her fall.

I gently grabbed her around the waist as she pointed her foot at her ankles. She responded instinctively by lowering her foot into what she had called fifth. With the greatest care I could I spun her around within the circle of my arms. She lifted her arms above her head in the classic ballet pose. I slowed her down to a stop before taking her hand. "Lean forward," she whispered to me. I complied. She stretched herself forward and her leg gradually got higher and higher. As she lowered her foot back to the round she brought herself into another turn, trusting me to respond. I brought her to a stop, her body pressed tight against mine. She looked up at me. I slowly lowered her into a dip and she responded by lifting her arm to my face then gliding it down my chest. Shivers of desire ran through me. She was nearly completely sideways, with my holding up all of her slim weight, she was nothing but lean muscle and curves in all the right places.

Anna's P.O.V.

I trailed my fingers up and down his muscular chest. Thrill shocked through me. He held me as if I was absolutely weightless. "See," I whispered, breathless. "Easy." He chuckled deep in his throat and leaned down. My heartbeat doubled when his lips touched mine. I felt him smile through the kiss. I leaned forward and kissed back, shamelessly passionate. His soft lips morphed around mine, soft as silk. Mine heart fluttered within my chest, I drew my hands up his back towards his neck. I wove my fingers through his hair, forcing him to not let go. His hands traveled down my back, raising goosebumps where they passed. My thin tank top was scantly there against his warm hands.

He gently pulled me upright, I stood on my toes to still be tall enough to keep kissing. He walked me to the counter and lifted me up. I put my legs on both sides of his waist. His hands slid up and down my back. I gasped aloud when we came up for air. I smiled and he returned the grin. We both leaned together again and continued kissing. His hands traveled down my back and started tugging at my shirt. He started to slide it up, a little to far. I froze then pulled back. Embry looked at me in surprise. "We can't," I told him. "Not here, not now."

He nodded and leaned forward again, this time this kiss the painfully short. "You know I love you right?" he whispered. I nodded I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "I always will."

(FYI I gonna use some dance terms in this one, if you don't get it then feel free to imagine it as turns, spins, jumps, etc.

If you want to look anything up go here: .  
>Sorry for lack of accents over FrenchItalian words, can't figure out how to put then in)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: "She does not own Twilight. Medeina does not own Twilight."

Good. Now go the nearest person, no matter who it is, and tell them those exact words. Understand? Blink twice if you understand.

Chapter Sixteen

Here

"We should go," Embry said, gently lifting me off the counter. I changed back my shoes and looked at my watch, we had been here for over and hour. I grabbed his hand and together we started the short walk to Emily's house.

"Do you think that what Billy said was true?" I asked suddenly. He jumped, startled by my query.

"Everything Billy has ever told me was true." he said, not quite giving me an answer.

"That's not an answer and you know it." I reminded him. "Do you think that what Billy said was true." I stared him down, forcing him to answer me.

"Yes," he said reluctantly. "I think all of it is true." I nodded silently and kept walking. I trusted Embry to understand things even when I couldn't. If he said it was true then I believed him, no matter what.

I nearly cried. I didn't want to be special, I wanted to be normal. Why couldn't I just live my life without some terrible thing hanging over me? A broken sob escaped my lips, Embry wrapped me up in another bear hug. Heartened by his love, I squared my shoulders and pulled the tears in. I would do anything to protect Embry, even if it hurt. I pulled back, "We'll be okay." I promised him. "No matter what." I hugged him back and relaxed in his arms, despite my brave words I was terrified. Embry helped me feel braver.

Wolves howled loudly in the distance. We jumped apart, looked at each other, and started running for Emily's. We arrived there within a minute, panting from the sprint. Embry ran in the door and I ran after him. Inside the pack was gathered around the small couch. Embry walked forward quickly then froze solid. I tried to push through the mass of bodies between me and the couch but they wouldn't move. I caught a glimpse of scarlet on the walls before I finally burst through. I froze, immobilized by the horror that lied before me.

The first thing I saw was scarlet letters written in what appeared to be paint, but I knew was much worse. The words instantly engraved themselves on my soul. Just two simple words, _I'm back._Droplets hung from each letter like malevolent fingers pointing downward. My eyes followed the sanguinary streaks downward, where yet another blow lay. I followed the sallow line of a lifeless arm to a face, Sue. Her usually stern mouth was opened slightly, where a trickle of blood had escaped. Her eyes stared at the world as if yearning to return to being bright and happy. Even in death her face still showed the fear she had experienced, her face permanently etched in terror. Her face was ashen, without any blood in it at all. Her entire body was completely white underneath her tan skin. She had completely drained of blood, yet none of it was around her. Only a small amount painted the walls.

I turned around, unable to look anymore at the atrocity a mere few feet from me. I stared up at the pack who watched me, fighting the tears for what had happened, even in sorrow they knew they had to be strong. Leah was openly sobbing into Seth's shoulder. Despite their age difference Seth was slightly taller than Leah now. He simply patted her back and fought to hold his tears in. I walked up to them, "I-I'm so sorry." I whispered, unable to convey how much I regretted even coming here. Leah nodded, still sobbing. Seth simply stared at me with sorrowful eyes.

Sam finally decided it was time to take charge. He stepped forward and cleared his throat. Leah's head shot up, covered in tears, and glared at him. Seth mirrored his sister, throwing everything he had into it. I slowly edged to the back of the room, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. They all focused on Sam, except Embry, who kept his eyes on me. "I understand that you're upset, Leah, Seth, but we have to stop this before it goes any farther." he said, ignoring their glares. "This can't have happened too long ago, so we might be able to still catch up." Everyone nodded except Seth and Leah. "We need to go after him now." Everyone divided up into what I assumed was their usual groups for patrolling the area. Seth stood behind Leah with Paul in front of them. Sam shook his head. "Paul your with Jake, Leah and Seth stay here and guard La Push." Paul walked over and took Embry's place to Jacob's right.

Leah was furious. "You can't do this!" she shouted. Seth walking behind her in silent support. "It was our mother! It is our right to go and stop him! You have no right to stop us!"

Sam growled, showing his anger in a primal way. "I can and will do this for everyone's safety. You obviously can't make any rational decisions right now and I'm not about to make you."

Leah growled in return. "I can make decisions just fine!" she shouted back, walking up to stand in his face. "This isn't about you or anyone except Seth and me and you know it! What if it was Emily, you wouldn't be sitting here waiting, you would be fighting. And that's what I'll do." She turned and raced out the door before anyone could stop her. In a flash, Seth followed her, just as fast. Jacob looked at Sam then ran after them, shouting for her to stop. Sam grumbled under his breath and walked out the door, phasing as he went. I jumped out of the way to avoid the giant black wolf. Everyone else ran out, Embry ignored them for a moment and came towards me.

"Promise you'll stay inside." he said, holding my hands to his chest. "Don't go outside, don't leave the house at all. Especially avoid the woods, no matter what. Promise me." he whispered, his eyes worried. I nodded, Embry reluctantly dropped my hands and ran out the door. I followed him with my eyes, wishing for him to stay. In an instant, he had disappeared into the dark, forbidding trees. I turned around and walked further into the house. I took one look at the living room and went straight into the kitchen. I couldn't stand to see what I had caused by coming here. Emily sat there on the floor, leaning against the counters. I went over and sank down next to her. Sharing the meager strength we had, the two women left behind to fear for their warriors.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know what I like? Mango frozen yogurt with strawberries. I love that stuff. It tastes like a luau (I always thought that had an "o" in it.) in my mouth. Then again, this was supposed to be a disclaimer. So: I don't own anything.

Chapter Seventeen

Chickadee

I stared out across the empty beach, not a creature stirred on the frigid January morning. Snow covered the ground in an ivory carpet, turning the once familiar landscape blindingly bright. Thoughts tumbled through my head, mirroring the gray-blue waves of the ever-churning sea. It had been five months since Sue's death. My father had not shown himself since then. Not a single thing had been out of place, except the house's, now belonging to Leah, glaring silence. Everything seemed empty whenever I went there. I still lived with them, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same.

Embry still loved me, throughout everything he still loved me. My friends still cared about me, but they knew that I was somewhere else, even when I stood before them. I felt safer within myself, detached from the sorrow all around me. At first no one noticed, but gradually they realized that I just wasn't there anymore, even worse than before. Only one person could bring me out, Embry. Sometimes even he failed to bring me back to life. More than anything I thought about _him._He controlled my every thought, like a ceaseless force, driving me within myself.

I turned away from the water, memories chilling me far more than mere snow could. With long steady steps, I walked towards the woods outside La Push. At first, I was fearful of the woods, but now I cannot go a day without seeing the frozen forest. I felt safe there now, I felt at home. Embry always feared for me whenever I left the main part of the town, but I couldn't help it. A day without the woods was like trying to spend a day without seeing Embry. Nothing can describe the feeling. I was, _happy,_in the woods. My father wasn't constantly crippling me on the inside. The cool forest quenched the flames of pain and fear that seemed to burn from within. Every step slowed down into a unexplainable feeling of calm.

Embry hated that I went into the woods. The memories of my father still seared into the back of my mind. In my mind I knew that I was an easy target in the woods, but in my _soul _I knew I needed the forest. The pack still patrolled as much possible, almost hoping he would return,, so that they could finish this. Embry wanted more than anything for my father to die, he wanted to keep me safe through anything. I simply wanted to escape him, my father was like a black hole, trying to draw me into death. Embry was my only anchor to the world. He was always with me, he would be with me now if not for Sam's harsh patrol schedule. Every second he spent not on patrol, he spent with me. Even the nights he would spend with me. Leah didn't mind and nothing ever happened.

I shook my head to clear my restless thoughts. With a sigh of relief I stepped into the woods, _my_woods. The pack might patrol it, but I knew it better than anybody. It was where I felt I belonged. My ears opened up and listened, everything sharpened around me, like I had deaf all day. The gentle trickle of snow, melting off the tops of leaves, the quiet rustle of a rabbit, darting through the underbrush, it was all music. A beautiful chorus of sounds and feelings combined. The freedom of birds, the wisdom of the owls, the carefree youth of chickadees, it all combined to create perfection.

I stepped lightly, not making a sound at all. Embry was somewhat lacking in his ability to go silent. I love him with all of my soul, but he cannot walk properly to save his life. His loud steps would scare away every animal within a mile. I liked that the animals weren't scared of me. I wasn't a freak. They were all terrified of Embry whether he was in human or wolf form. He was just a little too loud, too alien to them.

A loose snowflake fluttered down from a dainty pine needle. It dipped and turned in the breeze like a silver butterfly, coming to rest on my eyelash. Giggling, I blew upwards and sent it flying through the air once more. A curious chickadee swooped around my head before flying up through the canopy, trilling of my arrival. Five chickadees raced out of the nests and started swirling and trilling around me. I smiled happily and pulled seeds out of my pocket, I never went anywhere without them anymore. I held my hand out and watched as the birds swirled around my hand for a moment before letting the dominant bird go first. It took a seed before hopping up to my shoulder. I called her Brielle. It was the leader right now but that was bound to change within the month.

Then came the other birds, in order of their rank within the flock. They all crowded around my shoulders and allowed the other birds to take their fill. After they finished, they all crowded up my arms and shoulders, vying for space. Other birds started coming to take seed, each one grabbing a seed before flying up to the branches above me to eat. The sparrows came as one to each try to get seeds all at once. I giggled and scooped more seeds out of my pocket with my other hand. They divided in half and went for the seeds. I smiled as they swirled around my hands, each one chirping gleefully. After the sparrows came a pair of cardinals, briefly resting themselves on my hand before flying back up to the safety of the sky.

A mockingbird darted through the trees, calling out an alarm call. Instantly all of the birds scattered. Brielle and the other chickadees started to fly around my head chirping at my. _Fly, fly away, _they seemed to chirp, _get away from It._I shook my head and listened closely to the mockingbird, the trill was not like the cry it made for cats and dogs and people. It was like the call for a fire, something that they couldn't hide from. Other birds flew straight up, trying to put as much distance between them and the ground as possible. I turned around and realized with thought-crushing horror that this was what I had seen so many nights before. This had been the beginnings of the dream that had haunted me for weeks.

I turned towards the town and started running, faster than I had ever ran before, towards the town, silently praying for enough time to get back.

Embry's P.O.V.

I stuck my head down and scented the forest floor. I didn't want to be running patrols, I wanted to be with Anna. I was scared for her, of her father. Ever since Sue, she hadn't been there. She was lost in her mind, always having an underlying tone of pain through the imprint. Above she might sometimes become okay, but underneath she was roiling in pain. All of the larger animals around quieted as I ran by, reacting instinctively to the giant wolves coming within a dozen yards of it. I couldn't understand how Anna was so good with animals. She was especially good with birds, they treated her as if she was a bird herself.

It didn't make any sense, she was happy with animals, even more so than with people. She could barely stand to be inside for more than a few hours, she hardly slept anymore. Instead she would sit on the bed staring out the windows, sometimes she would even bring in strays. She didn't have any right now though, just her chickadees. The birds were terrified of me though. They were terrified of everyone except Anna. Whether I was in wolf or human form, the birds hated me.

I pumped my legs faster, the sooner I got done the sooner I could go see Anna. Sam still had everyone on full alert for Anna's father, we had more patrols than ever. I knew it was necessary, but I wanted to be with Anna, not running patrols with Quil.

_Thanks,_ he thought dryly at me. _That makes me feel great._

Well you know how it is.

I thought in reply. _It's just like it is with Claire._

That doesn't mean I complain about it,

he snapped back at me.

I was thinking of a response when a horribly familiar scent crossed my sensitive nose. I poured on the speed, praying that it wasn't true. With startling horror I knew that it was. The scent was the same that had surrounded Sue's body. We had chased it to the ocean till it disappeared. _Anna's father_, I turned and bolted towards town, following the scent towards Anna. With each step I got faster and faster, but I wasn't fast enough. I knew the moment their scents crossed, but somehow they kept going towards town instead of away, like Anna was running away. I smelled the overwhelming stench of fear as Anna's scent disappeared completely, he caught her. I stopped dead as I reached the ocean, Anna's scent lightly laced over her father's, still with the fear covering it all.

I dove into the water and tried to swim after her, but the scent disappeared. I swam anyway. Everything had started erupting in fiery pain. I swam with robotic strokes, trying to follow what I couldn't even smell. She was gone. I stopped dead in the waves, floating up and down without moving at all. She was gone, _she was gone. SHE WAS GONE!_Mind-chilling pain swept through me, drowning me in agony, she was gone, with him. Gone, and there was nothing I could do. I just sat there, floating in the frigid ocean.

_EMBRY!_ Sam shouted at me as he changed. I ignored him and kept floating. He shouted again, this time giving the alpha order, _Come back now._I followed his instruction as if pulled by puppet strings, somehow getting to the shore. The entire pack waited there for me, silently watching my return, unable to even begin to comprehend the amount of pain I was feeling. All because of one thing,

She was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own a four foot tall nutcracker, a yellow paper clip, a computer, and a very jumbled up train of thought. Does that count for anything?

Chapter Eighteen

Unspeakable

Normal P.O.V.

Everything was black now, not a single ray of light entered the cold space. I shook my head, where was I? I tried in vain to see around me, was I blind? I was standing somehow, held up by my wrists. Suddenly I became aware of an immense pain in my back and shoulders, I was hanging. My feet seemed slow to respond as I attempted to actually stand, they were almost numb. My feet felt cold against the floor, I was barefoot on some type of stone. I stood up on my tiptoes and felt around what bound my wrists above me. Chilled metal met my fingers, chain. Something else to, something sticky, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I tried to think about what had happened. Brielle and the birds, a mockingbird flying, sounding the alarm. Memories rushed at me like silent attackers. I had been running, trying to escape, then there was blackness. Like a sinister fog, blackness consumed everything around me, making me lose all sense of where I was. The entire universe became jumbled together, there was no up no down. I had felt something grab me, not gently, but not trying to hurt me either, and I had lashed out. Blindly trying to defend myself against _him._

My blood froze in icy lances, _him._ He had done this, he had found me. Again I tried to see around me, aware that _he_ could be there hidden in the dark that surrounded me. My frantic struggles sent sears of agony down my wrists. Thick, hot liquid ran down my arms, this time I knew what it was, blood. I tried to pull down, to escape my wrists from the bond that held me fast. Freezing pain pierced into my wrists like silver daggers. A small moan of pain escaped my lips. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath, ignoring the pain as best I could. I could just imagine him laughing at me from where I couldn't see. I would not let him see my pain, I had my pride.

Somehow everything seemed so detached. I wasn't scared anymore, I knew what was coming and I was prepared to except it. There wasn't any way for me to prevent it, Embry would understand wouldn't he. The mere thought opened up a Pandora's box of emotions inside me. Embry. If anything he would try to save me. He couldn't, if he went against my father he would be killed. That couldn't happen, ever. I was already broken, with nothing but him to live for. He was whole, perfect. He couldn't throw that away, he had to stay alive, live his life out as if I hadn't come and ruined it. He had to, he had to go on without me.

The thought of him making it out okay made me feel a little better. As long as he didn't follow me, he would be okay. I stopped struggling, relaxing my body as well as I could in the chains. Then a thought hit me like a bullet, piercing open my heart and letting all the feelings inside slowly spill out. He wouldn't just let me go, he couldn't. I remember what he had said, _I love you,_ the thoughts rang through my mind like bells, _always will._He had meant it, always. It wasn't if he followed me, it was when, somehow I needed to make him let go. The mere thought of him getting hurt because of me sent chills of unspeakable anguish through my soul. How could I stop him? If he came after me he would get hurt.

I stared into the blackness, I had to get back, to tell him to let me go. My father wouldn't ever stop and neither would he. It would only end in death, but could Embry survive the deadly competition? The only option was for one of us to kill my father, and I certainly couldn't, could Embry? I didn't know, I didn't want to have to find out. If I could just somehow tell him to let it be. Then a small twig broke in front of me. Instantly I froze, knowing what was coming yet praying that it wasn't. My father materialized out of the gloom, holding a lantern.

"I told you I'd see you soon."

Embry's P.O.V.

I stalked out and slammed the door behind me. One day, I swear to God I'm going to kill Sam. I couldn't believe it. If he thought he was going to stop me from going after her he could just go to Hell. I walked silently in human form through the woods to the beach. Sam had given the order to my human form, he couldn't control that. Out of nowhere, Leah appeared beside me, silently coming with me. I looked behind her, Seth wasn't with her. That didn't make sense, she clearly knew where I was going. "Seth?" I growled at her.

She shot me one of her looks, "With Sam," she said quietly. "Staying home, safe." I didn't give it another word and kept walking. Anyone else, I would have made leave, but Leah had just as much right to come as me, who was I to stop her? She started going to where Anna's scent trail ended, the water was already washing away the clear scents. I started running north, hoping to find a place where he had come back ashore, he couldn't have gone all the way across the ocean with Anna, She would've drowned and I could tell through our imprint that she was alive, but in pain. Leah started running south. We silently agreed to how whenever we found something worth following.

Something pressured my thoughts and made me run faster and faster, I had to get to here. I could feel her fear and sorrow building up in my like water at a dam. I had to stop it. I had to save her. Suddenly I heard something through all of the pain, Anna, it seemed to have an undertone of birds, flying far far away, that was Anna. Dogwood flowers and trees after the rain. Her voice rang out clearly in my mind, softer than a caress, _You have to let me go._ I stopped dead in the forest, already I was in land controlled by neither us or the Cullens. Spinning around, I searched to trees for her. She spoke to me again, _I love you, but let me go. _I tried to listen for her again, but the voice was gone, and with it, I couldn't even feel the imprint anymore. She was gone too.

Normal P.O.V.

_Please hear me,_ I thought as he slowly walked towards me. _Embry, you have to let me go. _Desperately now, with each second my father grew ever closer. _I love you, more than I could ever convey_, _but let me go now. It's time._I prayed he would get the message, through the imprint. He couldn't help me anymore, and that was okay. My life had been short, but I had him. He had me, but it was time to let go. With tears trying to fill my eyes, I severed off the link between us, thousands of silver cords snapped. All of the emotions that I could feel through the imprint disappeared. I had to do it, I couldn't let him feel the pain that was coming. It was far more than one person deserved to feel.

As my father approached I realized that I was in a cave, the entrance was merely twenty feet away, but it was a moonless night. The only light came from his meager lantern. As he finally stood before me, I let out a breathe I didn't realize I had been holding. He watched my silently and I stared back in return. Whatever happened I was ready. I was ready to die, as long as Embry lived. It was all okay. But I would go with grace, no matter what.

He reached up and gently touched my face, no more than a caress really. I simply stared him down. He looked at my eyes and grinned up at me, showing his fearfully sharp teeth. I didn't flinch, I couldn't anymore. Inside, my soul may want to fly away with fear but outside I was stone, holding it down. He traced his hand across my face, lightly sketching out my features. I bared my teeth at him, he chuckled. He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Do you think you have a way out this time? Do you think someone is going to storm in and save you? They won't. No one will, ever again." He chucked softly. "I can promise that after all of this I will most _definitely_go and find the mutt. I'll take care of the entire village when I do, because you know this is only the start."

My blood went from frozen to boiling, he couldn't kill Embry. Somehow, I would stop him. I had to stop him. It didn't matter how, he couldn't kill Embry. Anger boiled up inside my, combining with desperation to give me strength. With contempt I spat in his face, somehow to fast for him to dodge. He reeled with fury and backhanded me in the chest. I heard my ribs crack as the force made the chains creak with pressure. Somehow, despite the pain blooming in fiery tongues up my body I made no sound, my mouth instead coming open in a silent scream. His eyebrows clenched together in embitterment. My eyes widened as he descended on me, but I held still, refusing to scream or cry out.

With each blow I hated him more and more, my eyes boiling over the abhorrence I felt down to my core. I hated him with an unspeakable hatred, more than anything else. Yet I still took the pain. I didn't fight back, I couldn't. He was so much stronger than me. I didn't fight, there was nothing worth fighting for. Then Embry appeared in my mind, Lizzi, Sara, Leah, Seth, Emily, the family that he threatened. Even if I wasn't worth it, they were. _Embry_, was worth fighting for. All the people who I had hurt by not ever fighting back. It had to stop. Now. My head snapped up at him and I stared up at him with feral eyes. My teeth bared, following animal instinct.

I felt like my veins had been pumped full of rocket fuel. Light, fluid, strong, I was as fast as him. He took a step towards me and I reacted, fighting not for me, but for Embry. I brought my legs up and kicked him in the chest, throwing my entire weight into it. He flew backwards towards the opening of the cave. In an instant he was back on his feet, ready to tear me to shreds. Just as he came close I kicked him again, hanging completely from my wrists, in the side of the head. He rolled across the floor into the lantern, which was crushed upon impact. The meager light disappeared in an instant, leaving behind lonely darkness. I felt my pupils dilate to far wider than they ever had before. Slowly the darkness became clearer. I made out my father's figure, sneaking behind me, trying to use the darkness to his advantage. None of that, I thought to myself. I swung my legs forward and used the back swing to jam into his shoulders.

He grunted in pain but reached out to grab my foot. With a bone-crushing grip he held onto it, yanking me around to face him. I froze, mouth open in a hateful grimace, glaring at him with every ounce of hate I had. He growled almost silently, I growled in return. I wouldn't lie down anymore, it had to stop. He jerked my foot towards him, stretching it almost out of its socket. I brought down my other leg on his elbow, he grinned. Quick as lightning he yanked my other foot down, pulling them together. A second too late I realized what he was doing. I screeched and tried to free my legs and pull them up away from him. He held both feet under his arm as I hung there, helpless as he yanked my feet together and bound them with a heavy iron chain. I couldn't move at all, absolutely trapped, with him angry.

He leaned back up, smiling balefully, and I knew why. He was going to kill me slowly. I didn't care. I only cared about protecting Embry, my new family. Then the pain began, so horrible that I could only close my eyes and wait for it to end. I heard his sharp intake of breathe as he realized something. I heard him breathing slowly as he circled around me, I felt his cold hands on my back, slowly lifting the back of my shirt to reveal the damage he had left so many years before. His finger traced the markings, leaving ice behind. Then with a horrific thrust, he pierced his fingernails into the scars, tracing it back out exactly. I scream erupted from my throat, getting louder and more pained with each inched he scratched. I felt the scream morph into something stranger, wilder.

I felt my blood pump with fire, my bones turned to lava. I felt like my entire body was on fire. My bones creaked and grinding together as if changing shape. The pain that my father seemed like nothing compared to this. Every fiber of my being burned with the agony. I wanted to escape. I wanted to just get away. It felt like the pain lasted a lifetime and there is no way to describe it. It was horrible beyond any degree of words.

In what felt like years but was only a moment, it was over, but everything was so different. I stared around the silent cave, aware that my father was just react to the sudden change. Everything was different indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I am quite frankly probably the single worst author to follow on this site. As _Yourf__anwhowantsyoutoupdate_ said, I have been making you wait so long for an update, you could braid your armpit hair. I sincerely hope you didn't do this, even if it was within your ability. I promise I will update much more often now. I pinky promise. (- And that is a SERIOUS promise.)**

**Disclai****mer: If I owned Twilight do you honestly think I would've written nineteen disclaimers? Really?**

Chapter Nineteen

The Blade

I inhaled sharply, the air danced around my mouth, tasting sharper than before. I looked down at my father, he was scrambling to the back of the cave in fear. Somehow, despite the darkness, I could see, all the way to the back of the cave. I looked towards the mouth of the cave, everything out of the cave seemed over bright. My father made a strangled noise, I turned back to him. He was in the corner, much like my mother would hide when he beat her. _Why was he so scared? _I stared around in wonder, then I looked down.

My blood turned icy, like mountain rivers inside me. What was going on? Out of my fingers extended obsidian claws, tapering off to wicked points. I gasped in shock and realized yet another surprise. Four canines extended from my teeth, like those of a cat. Something behind me swished and glided back and forth like a snake. I swallowed and turned around. Yep, I had a tail. _Focus!_I thought to myself, I turned to my father.

He smiled at me menacingly, then barreled toward me. I stepped back instinctively into a crouch, ready to defend myself, but he ran past me. Just as he went by I heard a whisper, "I'm going to find _him_." I froze for a moment, terrified by the thought of my father finding Embry. Then I ran after him, dead set to stop it, but even after what was happened he was faster, I would need to fly to catch up. Instead of flying I seemed to get closer to the ground, but I didn't notice till my hands, front paws, hit the ground. My nose twitched, taking in far more than it had before. Every inch of my skin sensed all around it, each hair twitched independently of each other.

It took a few paces to completely comprehend what had just happened. I nearly stopped, but continued to follow my father, almost catching up. The full force of the realization fell down on my like a ton of rocks. My skin had changed, my muscles had changed, my very _bones_ had changed. Sleek black fur covered my body where pink skin had been. My shoulder blades, pointing straight up, rotated as I ran, taking the motion as though I had been doing it my whole life. I had changed, but not into a wolf like the rest of the pack did. I was something else, something _feline_. Then another thought crossed my mind, I wasn't human. I pulled my lips back from my teeth and growled silently; this was not what I wanted. I plunged forward, digging my claws into the soft earth, towards my father. Once he was dealt with I would worry about changing back.

As if I had passed an imaginary line, scents assaulted my nose. Above them all was a musky smell, like an entire forest compiled into one scent. Lacing around it was a scent I could recognize, Embry. The smell instantly made me run faster, he was somewhere nearby. I wasn't fast enough, why couldn't I ever be fast enough? Then I changed again. My entire body stretched as if pulled. My tail became necessary to weave throughout the trees without falling, like a rudder helping me to turn. I pushed myself even faster than before, slowly catching up to my father. Just as I did, the smell of Embry became stronger, much stronger. He had found him.

I pushed myself faster, faster than anything I had ever seen. I heard my father laughing, then a low growl that made the fur on my spine stand straight up. It was the sound that made me want to turn and race back into the trees, but I kept going. I couldn't leave Embry to my father. I heard a loud crack like boulders falling down the side of a mountain. A small whimper traveled across the diminishing space between us to my ears, Embry. My father's sinister laugh filled the area all around me. Then an explanation of sorts, my father speaking to Embry. "Such a shame," he sighed. "I would've rather killed you by hand, but I need to leave a message. A very special message to Anna, I'm sure she'll understand it."

I plunged into the clearing to see my father, standing over Embry with a knife. For a moment the memory of my mother's death played like an endless film before my eyes. I shook my head as I focused on what was before me. My father about to do the exact same thing to Embry. The knife raised; behind my eyes the memory mirrored it. No, this couldn't happen. Not anymore. An angry hissing growl came from my throat, around me a chorus of growls echoed it, from wolves. He started to let the knife fall.

_No,_ I thought. Without a second thought I jolted forward, racing the knife to Embry. He was beaten to near unconsciousness in human form. I heard movements behind me but resisted the urge to look. Each step carried me closer to my father and Embry. Before anything could stop me, I threw myself down over Embry, using myself as a shield. My father stared at me in shock, but it was to late. With a final breathe I thought with every fiber of my being to Embry. _I love you._His eyes widened as the knife came down and scorched through my back. Fire burst in front of my eyes, I felt myself yanked back into my normal form. No longer a cat, but human. As I fell to the ground, enormous snarling wolves entered the clearing. My father took one look at what he had done and disappeared into the trees. the wolves followed him.

In only a second the wolves were gone, I hit the ground with a jolt that sent more fire through my back. The force sent me rolling, the fire from the knife spreading, to cover my entire body. Nothing could quench the flames. I tried to scream, but my lungs couldn't seem to get the air. Embry sat up and stared around. I watched him, my eyes tunneling on him. Everything else turned an ugly shade of red. Then it all faded into shades of gold, like fog surrounding me.

I tried to reach out towards Embry, to touch him one last time. I felt his warm hand slide into mine. My eyes were barely open as I saw him lean down in front of me. His eyes taking in my face. I tried to smile, despite the pain. Concern and downright fear lined his face. "You stay awake," he whispered. "You hear me?" I tried to nod, but nothing was happening. I wanted to tell him I would be okay. That it was just a scratch, but we both knew that it wasn't true. I was dying, plain as that. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a croak emerged.

I closed my mouth then tried again. "I love you Embry." It came out as barely a whisper. I wanted to say it louder, but then I was to tired to say anything else. I could feel my blood slowly leaking out, leaving behind a hollowness. Embry's still face broke into tears. He was the only thing I could see in the giant land of gold.

"Don't die." he said, tears streaming down his face. "You can't die. You just can't." I tried to shake my head, to tell him to let me go, I knew we would see each other again eventually, on the other side of reality. Everything was gold, like clouds painted the color of sunlight. I couldn't see anything at all anymore, only gold. Everything was like warm blankets, surrounding me and drawing me to the other side. It was all peaceful.

Then, I felt myself rise. I tried to gasp with the pain but there was no air. Fire bloomed up my back, burning away the gold and replacing it with blackness. I was moving, so fast, being carried by something warm, no not warm, hot, far hotter than the golden mists. I let myself slide back into the golden clouds, I was tired. I wanted to sleep, to escape. Back to the peacefulness of the golden clouds, to the lands of my mother's people. My heart was going so slow, slowing to match the gold, still as a placid lake, as it again filled my mind. Everything was peaceful. The pain of the knife faded away, the warmth that held me up was the only thing that existed.

Then something pierced the peace that surrounded me. "_ANNA ELISEE CLEARWATER_!" He shouted it both out loud and in my mind. "_YOU CANNOT DIE OR I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE OTHER WORLD AND FREAKING KILL YOU!_" The noise shattered the gold all around me. "_DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW!" _I almost smiled, once Embry was in a fit, which didn't happen very often, the only way to calm him down was to give him what he wanted. But the golden mist still tried to draw me away, away from Embry. "_ANNA DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO I WILL GO WITH YOU!" _I wanted to tell him to calm down, to just let it go. But I wanted to stay with him. The mists were pulling me harder now, determined to take me. The only that held me down was Embry's arms, wrapped around me, not ever letting go.

But he was slipping, the gold was slowly sliding me away. I didn't want to go anymore, I wanted to stay with Embry, forever. I held onto him, with every fiber of my soul, and he held onto me. A thousand silver cords wove themselves through the golden mists and bound us together. For forever. The cords twined together into a wire, stronger than gold, stronger than steel, stronger than anything. Maybe even death. I felt a painfully icy breath slide down my through. My heart let out a ragged beat, pushing itself against the confines of my chest.

Embry's P.O.V.

"_ANNA DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO I WILL GO WITH YOU!" _I shouted, red blotting before my eyes. If she died I had every intention of following her across. Life without her was so terrible that it wasn't worth living. I pushed myself to run faster. This was all my fault. If she died because of this I would never forgive myself. I had been stupid, not paying attention, and her father had jumped me. Despite that, Anna didn't deserve to die. Her words still echoed in my head, _I love you._I didn't deserve that love. I deserved to be there, dying in her place. Her soul was slipping away, pulled by the icy grips of death. I could feel her fading away, despite the severed imprint. I buried my face in her ebony hair, tears soaking into the waves. "You can't die," I whispered. "You just can't."

I pushed myself to run even faster, cursing her father. I prayed they weren't out hunting, he had to be there. All of the previous dislike I had for the Cullens was dwarfed by the need I had for someone to help Anna. Human doctors couldn't help her because she simply wasn't human anymore. Then I heard her heart stop completely. _NO!_ The thought radiated through me with more power than anything. _YOU CAN'T DIE ANNA! YOU CAN'T._Then a miracle, one tiny heartbeat. I felt our imprint reweave itself out of the emotions that surrounded us. A ragged breathe entered her mouth, her chest rose slightly. Through the imprint I felt the overwhelming agony that spread from the gaping cut in her back. Above that I felt the love, the happiness that even if she went I would live. The emotions that I didn't deserve. If she died I would forever be guilty of causing her death. I ran harder, she just wouldn't die, plain and simple.

The Cullen's territory hit me like a wall. Their sickly sweet scent filled my nose, making my almost gag. I shook my head and ran harder, I was almost there. I crossed a fresh trail, the big one, Emmett maybe. There were no new trails from the doctor, maybe he would be at their house. The mind reading one would be able to figure out what was going on. Anna's pain seeped into my being, making it difficult to move, let alone run, but I kept going. There was no other choice than to keep going, until I found someone that could help her. The sickly sweet smell increased as I neared the house. I could see it just ahead through the forest. I poured the last of my energy into making it there. Through the imprint, the pain threatened to make me pass out. Like a fire, it spread up my spine, despite the fact that I had received no injury.

They were there, waiting. The doctor stood in front, looking at me in anger and question. I knew why, I had broken the treaty, it didn't matter though, if he could save her, nothing would matter but that, if he couldn't, I would be dead anyway. I stood there for a moment, right in front of them, holding her still body in my arms. Her heartbeat got fainter with every second, her breathes more and more jagged. I walked up the steps, the pain was burning everything away. Already the edges of my vision burned scarlet. I had tears running down my cheeks. Everything swirled sideways as the ground rushed toward me. The doctor and the small one ran forward, one of them caught me while the other gently lifted Anna from my arms. The small one's face appeared in front of me. Just before everything disappeared, I whispered, "Save her." Then the pain overwhelmed me in fire and burned away everything I saw.

Anna's P.O.V.

I felt icy cold hands lifting me away from Embry. No, I thought, I didn't want to leave him. I blindly tried to fight back, but I couldn't move. The pain in my back stopped everything. Something turned me over. The pain sent an agonized scream through me. The hands held me down like steel bindings. Coldness poured into the gash that marred across my back; everything was fading into blackness, not gold. I was cold, not warm. The darkness covered everything, separating me from my body. I tried to stay awake, to stay conscious, but I felt myself slide away, engulfed in the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have decided to update exactly once a week until the story is over. If I don't, feel free to submit as many comments as you can stand and flood my email. That will probably help get my butt in gear.**

**Disclaimer: Is it normal to be hungry in the middle of the night? It's 1 a.m. (on a schoolnight; I'm SO hardcore!) and my stomach feels as if it is attempting to dissolve itself from the inside. (Fun Fact: the acid in your stomach (assuming you're human) is hydrochloric acid, which is corrosive enough to dissolve steel.) My abbs of steel may not be (I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT) able to take this abuse much longer. I may have to break out the jelly-rolls of gold (which is known for being soft and heavy). **

Chapter Twenty

Impossibilities

Embry's P.O.V.

"_ANNA DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO I WILL GO WITH YOU!" _I shouted, red blotting before my eyes. If she died I had every intention of following her across. Life without her was so terrible that it wasn't worth living. I pushed myself to run faster. This was all my fault, if she died because of this I would never forgive myself. I had been stupid, not paying attention, and her father had jumped me. Despite that, Anna didn't deserve to die. Her words still echoed in my head, _I love you._I didn't deserve that love. I deserved to be there, dying in her place. Her soul was slipping away, pulled by the icy grips of death. I could feel her fading away, despite the severed imprint. I buried my face in her ebony hair, tears soaking into the waves. "You can't die," I whispered. "You just can't."

I pushed myself to run even faster, cursing her father. I prayed they weren't out hunting, he had to be there. All of the previous dislike I had for the Cullens was dwarfed by the need I had for someone to help Anna. Human doctors couldn't help her because she simply wasn't human anymore. Then I heard her heart stop completely. _NO!_ the thought radiated through me with more power than anything. _YOU CAN'T DIE ANNA! YOU CAN'T._Then a miracle, one tiny heartbeat. I felt our imprint reweave itself out of the emotions that surrounded us. A ragged breathe entered her mouth, her chest rose slightly. Through the imprint I felt the overwhelming agony that spread from the gaping cut in her back. Above that I felt the love, the happiness that even if she went I would live. The emotions that I didn't deserve. If she died I would forever be guilty of causing her death. I ran harder, she just wouldn't die, plain and simple.

The Cullen's territory hit me like a wall. Their sickly sweet scent filled my nose, making my almost gag. I shook my head and ran harder, I was almost there. I crossed a fresh trail, the big one, Emmett maybe. There were no new trails from the doctor, maybe he would be at their house. The mind reading one would be able to figure out what was going on. Anna's pain seeped into my being, making it difficult to move, let alone run, but I kept going. There was no other choice than to keep going, until I found someone that could help her. The sickly sweet smell increased as I neared the house. I could see it just ahead through the forest. I poured the last of my energy into making it there. Through the imprint, the pain threatened to make me pass out. Like a fire, it spread up my spine, despite the fact that I had received no injury.

They were there, waiting. The doctor stood in front, looking at me in anger and question. I knew why, I had broken the treaty, it didn't matter though, if he could save her, nothing would matter but that, if he couldn't, I would be dead anyway. I stood there for a moment, right in front of them, holding her still body in my arms. Her heartbeat got fainter with every second, her breathes more and more jagged. I walked up the steps, the pain was burning everything away. Already the edges of my vision burned scarlet. I had tears running down my cheeks. Everything swirled sideways as the ground rushed toward me. The doctor and the small one ran forward, one of them caught me while the other gently lifted Anna from my arms. The small one's face appeared in front of me. Just before everything disappeared, I whispered, "Save her." Then the pain overwhelmed me in fire and burned away everything I saw.

Anna's P.O.V.

I felt icy cold hands lifting me away from Embry. No, I thought, I didn't want to leave him. I blindly tried to fight back, but I couldn't move. The pain in my back stopped everything. Something turned me over. The pain sent an agonized scream through me. The hands held me down like steel bindings. Coldness poured into the gash that marred across my back; everything was fading into blackness, not gold. I was cold, not warm. The darkness covered everything, separating me from my body. I tried to stay awake, to stay conscious, but I felt myself slide away, engulfed in the darkness.

Edward's P.O.V.

He brought her to us near dead, crossing over the territory to get here. I had heard him easily; Embry's mind had been screaming at me. _Save her! Save her! Save her! Save her!_It had been confusing at first, but then I had realized what had happened, sort of. She had saved him because he had been stupid. He had managed to get out of it with barely a scratch. She was dying. I couldn't help but be angry, it had been his fault. If he had stayed with the pack, he wouldn't have been attacked. She wouldn't have had to save him.

I shook my head and walked into the living room. The scent of blood was strong throughout the entire room. Already, everyone except Carlisle and me was gone, unable to take the potent smell. We were left together, being the only ones strong enough to take the smell of fresh blood. We both feared that she had lost too much blood, and she would die, but Carlisle was persistent. Twice her heart stopped; twice he had to use an AED to restart it. It was amazing that she had lasted as long as she did with so little blood left. She had lost so much when Embry brought her here. But neither of us could deny it, she was going to die.

The very thought of the pain that would inflict on Embry made me shudder. Long ago, I had seen a wolf after its imprint had died. There were not words to describe the pain he had been feeling. I knew, _knew,_ that it was impossible for her to survive. Despite that, Carlisle refused to quit on her. He worked constantly, attempting in vain to save a dying woman. Already we knew she wouldn't live long enough to complete the change. no amount of venom would be able to help, and the wolves would never forgive us if we turned one of their own. There was nothing we could do.

Anna's P.O.V.

So cold. I was so cold. Nothing else could enter my mind. Just cold. The darkness surrounded my like I was trapped deep under the Earth, where the sun never touched. I couldn't feel anything, like all of my senses were gone. Despite the cold I felt an overwhelming urge for something. I felt thirsty, like I was both burning and freezing at the same time. I needed something to quench the flames, of both fire and ice. I needed healing. In the infinite wasteland of inky darkness, there was none. Only pain.

_If only I could have said goodbye,_I thought. I wish I could've said goodbye to Embry, just one last time. We hadn't truly spoken since before I had gone walking in the woods, but that seemed like an eternity ago. I did not know if I had spent mere moments or long years in the darkness. There was no passage of time, only lances of icy pain laced with fire. They seemed to be focused somewhere, but I couldn't recall what it would have been. The pain had burned away all of my memories except Embry.

Then, with infinite slowness, a world pieced itself together before me. At first I couldn't even tell anything was happening. The darkness lightened, blown away by invisible winds. Scents came back to me slowly, the spicy smell of pines, the warm smell of dirt, the crisp smell of rain. Grasses grew out of nothing, followed by trees, then vines that crept up the trees in ethereal tendrils, each as fine as a strand of hair. Lush, over-bright, green leaves sprouted from the vines and flowers covered the floor. Each petal was pure white with a touch of yellow, cinquefoils. They sprouted until it seemed like the ground was an ocean of yellow between the trees. I could feel the flowers twining around my feet, holding me in place. All of the pains that had surrounded my faded away, pushed back by the sun slowly rising above the horizon of trees.

Out of golden ribbons of light, a woman was formed, until the ribbons soaked into her skin, leaving her glowing faintly from within. I blinked, trying to realize what was going on. Was I finally dead? Was I in heaven?

The woman smiled and stepped forward. Her voice was like the rustle of leaves on an autumn day. "My child." I stared at her in confusion. She looked like a woman I had never seen before, not my mother or the Dream Catcher. She correctly interpreted my expression and explained, "I am a creature of many forms." She said, her figure flickering in and out of existence. When I could see her again she had become the woman I had seen in my dreams before. The Dream Catcher. She walked forward and kissed my forehead. "My child." She said holding my shoulders, forcing my to look into her eyes, which changed like flashes of lightning. Leaf green one moment, then the soft cream of lilies. Before I could even take a breath, they had changed again, to the same yellow as the flowers.

"You are not yet finished on their earth." She said, her eyes flickering the gray of the sea. "You must return, and you must heal." I stared up into her eyes as they became the color of stones at the bed of a mountain creek. Gold was gathering in ribbons around her, swirling through unseen breezes.

"How?" I asked. I felt strangely calm considering I was dead. I knew beyond a shade of doubt that the knife wound was killing me. Somehow, this didn't scare me anymore.

She gave my one last hug around my shoulders. "Only one thing can quench the flames of death. That is all I can tell you, but can figure out the rest." The golden light swallowed her, leaving behind a space that smelled distinctly of rain and mountain streams. Everything faded away and the pain returned, stronger than before. I felt my heart take off like a deer in the forest. My eyes snapped open, assaulting me with my senses. Everything smelled over-sweet. The ceiling above me was a dull beige. Around me I heard complete silence, except for the sound of quiet, husky breathing. My fingers clawed at the cold tabletop below me, struggling to get a grip against the pain that returned in lances of fire. My mouth gaped open and closed, trying to suck in a breath. My lungs inflated a small amount, finally, taking in some oxygen.

The woman's words echoed in my mind. _Only one thing can quench the flames of death. _The thought jumble together than broke apart in my mind, burning away with the fire. My mind itself burned with fire. I needed to stop the flames. The Dream Catcher's voice sounded in my mind, like water, stopping the flames. _Quench the flames._To stop the fire, to heal, I needed something.

The thought struck me with such force that my back sent lances of fiery pain up my back. Water. I needed water. Only water can quench the fiery pains of death. I rolled onto my stomach, falling off of the table and landing on the floor. Pain shot through all of my, making my gasp there helplessly for a moment. I wretched myself up to my hands and knees, barely seeing anything but the space directly in front of me. I could smell water near the house, life-giving water. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw two people, unmoving, but standing up, like they had been frozen in place. I ignored them and kept going, towards a way out. I felt blood soaking across my back, already making me feel dizzy. The edges of my vision was graying.

The door, thankfully, was open wide to the forest just beyond it. A small river ran only a hundred yards away, but it might as well have been miles. There was no way I could make it a hundred yards. _I have to_, I tried to convince myself, but I didn't have the strength. No one could give me that strength; I had to do this alone. With trembling hands, I took a step forward, then a second, then a third. More blood soaked down my back, leaving behind little scarlet rivers. Every step sent shock waves of pain throughout my body. Fueling the fire that burned inside me. I was so close. Only a little bit farther. My arms shook, threatening to give out. Just a few more steps. My arms shook even harder, ending the tremors throughout my entire body, I was so tired. With a trembling gasp, I collapsed on the riverbank, mere feet from life. I slowly, excruciatingly, lifted my arm out from under me. My entire body quivered as I reached forward, digging my nails into the soft mud.

Pulling myself forward, I nearly cried out in pain once again. Trying to stretch out sent even more fires throughout my body. I needed water to put it out. I felt it, cool and crisp, lapping at my fingers. I pulled myself a little farther, feeling the water cover my entire hand. The coolness seeped into my _bones_, cooling the flames. Bit by bit, I pulled myself farther, until I could feel the water cover me completely. The fires flowed away with the stream. Leaving me there, gently sinking to the bottom, black vines coming together over me. I closed my eyes; I wasn't dying this time. This was different; this I welcomed.

Embry's P.O.V.

I was so cold. That didn't make any sense. I was a wolf; wolves couldn't get cold. Ever. I tried to remember what was going on but the world seemed distant, numbed by the cold. All I could remember was fire, so much fire. Something felt missing, like it had been cut away. What was missing?

I vaulted awake in seconds. Anna. ANNA! My eyes searched around the room, looking for something I already knew wasn't there. Where was Anna? The room all around me was empty, in dull shades of white. Cold, sweet smells filled my nostrils, over-whelming me. I stood up, but my legs shook, threatening to give. Staggering back, I caught sight of a window, a familiar jet black wolf behind it. Sam. I shook my head and stalked out the door; I didn't care about Sam. I cared about Anna. I could smell her, wafting through the air, but fading. She hadn't been there for a long time.

Sam lifted his head and howled. In the woods I heard the rest of the pack howling in response. He planted himself firmly in front of me, directly in the path of Anna's scent trail. I attempted to move around him, nothing was more important than Anna, but he continued to block my path. I growled at him, and he growled in return. "Move," I said it without any respect that I used to have. It didn't matter that he was my pack leader. He was between me and Anna. Sam didn't move.

A sickly sweet smell filled my nose as I slowly crouched down, ready to fight Sam if I had to. I turned towards the woods and saw the doctor walking out, both hands held in front of him. I closely studied his face, but it was closed. There wasn't a hint of if Anna was okay. "Where is she?" I whispered, scared to take my voice any higher. A blond one appeared behind the doctor, somehow bringing a numbing calm with him. I growled at him. This was the one who changed people's emotions; he was making me feel things I shouldn't. "Where is she?" I repeated again, louder. Anger at being kept in the dark built in me, like a fire burning away the calm. Whatever the blond one was doing, it stopped. Subtly, but unmistakeably, he sank down into a fighting stance and bared his teeth slightly. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "WHERE IS SHE?" The doctor stepped back, but then spoke.

"She disappeared." he said shortly. "We don't know how, but she disappeared. We are doing our best to look for her, but you need to stay here and heal." The blond one sent waves of calm towards me, trying to drown out my anger. I growled openly at him and turned to the doctor.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" I said in a carefully controlled voice. If she was dead I would be able to live with myself. Then, my voice deadly quiet, I asked the one question I feared. "Is she dead?"

"We don't know." Replied the doctor. Before he even finished speaking I was sprinting down her scent trail. Sam couldn't react before I swerved around him and continued running. He and the blond one chased me, the doctor behind them. I was coming towards the river, faster than any human ever could. The blond one appeared out of nowhere behind me, grabbing me around the waist. I react instinctively by phasing into my wolf form, breaking free of his grasp. I fell forward on my two front legs and ran after Anna's trail. Sam's voice was only vague in my mind. I shoved the blond one too the side and reached the bank. I turned full circle, searching for her scent, like she truly had disappeared.

I froze. Anna was gone. I turned my face down to the earth. Why did everything have to be this way? I stared into the murky water, plants swayed gently on the bed of the river. Then, the weeds slid away to reveal a pale face. I jumped and stared into the water. Anna's pale face was slightly morphed through the deep water. Without a thought, I dove into the water, determined to find her, even if it wasn't real. Unseen currents pushed me downstream and up, away from Anna. She laid there unmoving, her eyes closed gently as if she was sleeping. Only her face was visible beneath the black vines that surrounded her. Her hair gently swirled around her face like seaweed. Her faced looked peaceful, almost happy.

I struggled to fight the strong current, swimming despite my lungs screaming for oxygen in the frigid water. My eardrums burst as I reached the bottom. The current pushed harder, sending me backwards before I could grab onto a rock embedded in the bottom. As I grabbed it, the rock came free of the soft clay beneath it and tumbled toward me. I jerked to the side to avoid getting hit and grabbed onto a plant. Before it could come loose, I pulled myself forward and grabbed another plant. With each stroke I got closer and closer to Anna, but the current got stronger. The plants wove themselves together over Anna, hiding her from me. Thick vines wrapped themselves around my ankle, dragging my away. I was being pulled to the surface. Anna's face disappeared entirely beneath the plants, taken from me by things I couldn't understand.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry it's shorter than the more recent chapters. I also may not be able to update this week. I have a LOT of family coming in from all over and I won't be able to find any time. Expect an update in fourteen days though!

**Disclaimer****:**

I don't own Twilight.  
>I don't know what else to say.<br>I don't own Fright Night.  
>Have a happy Turkey Day!<p>

Chapter Twenty-One

Lacrimosa Dies Illa

Anna's P.O.V.

Sights assaulted me in an assault of images. Places I'd never been, people I'd never seen, things I couldn't identify, images rushed at me without order. Sounds grated across my eardrums like knives. Every sense was overloaded with messages. My mind could only reel in confusion at everything that was happening. Dimly, I was aware that none of it was real, but I didn't know what was. With every cell in my body screaming with the information rushing in at me, it was impossible for me to know anything beyond the visions. I couldn't even see those for more than a moment before they changed.

I wasn't sure where I was. I didn't know what was going on. Nothing made sense. I had no idea how long I simply existed there, maybe seconds, maybe hours, maybe days. Everything moved so fast, yet so slow at the same time. All thoughts about my father and the painful memories that followed just stopped. For the first time in my life there wasn't the need to get away.

Familiar ribbons of golden lights wrapped around me, snaking up through the abyss that I was in. _It's time to wake up now._ The woman's voice was clear in my mind. I looked around me, searching for her, but she never appeared. _It's time to wake up now_. Her voice sounded again, always calm, but also urgent. As I searched for her I realized, she had stopped the piercing visions and the assault on my senses. Everything had stopped. I didn't want to go. My father couldn't touch me here.  
><em><br>Embry_. The thought was my own, but it hit me with the force of a bulldozer. _Embry_, the man who I couldn't leave behind. Embry, the man who I would fight for. I had to get back to Embry. There wouldn't be any reason to life without him. I had to find him. I had to go home.

Thinking of him made me see the silver wires that connected us, that always would. I reached out and grabbed the sparkling cord. As my hand made contact, waves of pure emotion rolled over me; for a moment all I could do was gasp in awe. I pulled myself farther up the cords, closer to Embry. Inch by inch, I brought myself back, dragging myself to reality. With striking clarity, I felt cool water running over me, holding the fiery memories of my father at bay. I opened my eyes, staring up above at sky through the crystal clear water. Black vines crossed all around me, but that observation was eclipsed by a much more important thought.I was _underwater_. More than that, I wasn't dead.

I couldn't help it; I gasped. Then I could do nothing but fight to get to the surface as water flooded into my lungs.

Water was rushing everywhere around me, pushing me and pulling me without direction. I couldn't tell which way was up, down, or anywhere. My arms ached and my chest felt like it was being constricted tighter and tighter, begging for oxygen. For a brief moment, I was pushed up, towards the surface. Flailing my arms out to grab hold of anything at all, I sucked in a breath, desperate to stay where I could breathe. The water pulled me under before I could even see where I was.

The water dragged me around like I was a rag-doll. With a crack, I felt something drive into my back just as I resurfaced. I gasped in pain, taking in deep burning breaths. My lungs were burning. I twisted around, holding onto the blackened log like a lifeline, digging my nails into its water-softened surface.

A piercing howl echoed over the sound of my gasping breath and the rushing water, pulling my mind the rest of the way out of the damp fog that had surrounded it and into the icy crispness of reality. A second howl reverberated between the many trees, a howl that I would always recognize, Embry. Breathing in painful heaves, I dragged myself closer towards the shore, using the log to keep from being swept away. Every move brought more pain into my muscles, a spreading ache that made me want to simply go limp and let the current do with me what it pleased. Only the constant repetition of Embry's agonized howl prevented me from doing so. Instead, I pulled myself closer to the sweet promise of shore, seeming tantalizingly close yet almost unreachable.

Finally, my hand felt the rough grains of dirt, rubbing against the rocks that made up the bank. Shaking with the effort, I transferred my hands from the log to the stone, yanking myself up out of the water and collapsing onto the coolness of rock. A third howl split through the air, this time not Embry, but one of the other wolves, one I couldn't recognize. Trembling, I sat up, then managed to get my feet under me, standing on legs that felt no more sturdy than those of a newborn deer. I took one step, then a second, stumbling slightly on the uneven ground.

Then I heard _his_ voice, the voice haunted throughout my nightmares, plaguing me with memories to painful to think of. The laughter, crashing through my ears and rebounding down throughout my body, sending ice crackling down my spine. It made me angry, the very thought of _him_anywhere near the people I loved. Anger, like a burning fire, rose up through me, exploding in red chrysanthemums of light. Dimly, I realized I was shaking, before it escalated, my breath coming in short pants as I felt my body explode into a different form.

I fell forward, paws hitting the ground before I realized what had happened. My mind was different, no longer thinking of emotions, but of actions, moving instinctively before conscious thought occurred to me. I was running, towards the woods and the sounds, following them as easily as I would the road to my house in Malvern, except without the painful memories attached. The memories seemed, distant, as though they were of no more importance than the beetles that crawled under the leaf litter beneath my loping strides.

Trees flashed past me as streaks on green and gray, causing me too realize that I was traveling far faster than any normal animal could, as if I was moving as fast as the winds of heaven itself. Every step brought me closer to the one person I had been trying escape for my entire life. _Every path leads to the past. _I realized, with unshakable certainty. It would have to be like that until I let go. Let go of the memories, of the agony, of the fear. I had to let go of everything. Otherwise I would loose everything.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Trespasses and Deliverance

Words: 1090

Anna's P.O.V.

I heard him before I saw him, laughing over the anguished whines of the pack. The sound was painful to my ears, like nails on glass. Then I did something that I hadn't done in a very long time. I prayed. I'm not sure why I prayed, I hadn't prayed since the third grade, when I still believed that God would help me. After so much time of prayers and pleas to God, I had given up. I had lost hope that God truly loved me, if he existed at all. But nothing stopped the prayer, no, _prayers_ that I felt throughout my body, throughout my _soul_.

_Our Father, who art in heaven_,

I could see sunlight filtering through the trees down to the forest floor below. The plants were vibrantly green, so out of place when compared to the thoughts in my mind. Did it make sense to pray if I was what the bible called a demon of Hell?

_Hallowed be thy name._

The laughing was louder, as well as the sounds of pain.

_Thy kingdom come,_

Even the bird around me sang, their sweet songs ringing out as though I wasn't there at all.

_Thy will be done_,

I felt a strange pressure building in me, in my bones.

_On Earth as it is in heaven_,

Each step I took felt fuzzy, far-away and irrelevant.

_Give us our daily bread_,

I could see a clearing, like a wall of trees, shining emerald green with the sunlight behind it.

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

Everything seemed so distant, so unimportant. I felt like I would float away if not for the pressure in my bones.

_As we forgive those who trespass against us,_

I felt like a sylph, lighter than air than air and ready to simply fly away.

_Lead us not into temptation,_

I wanted the pressure to go away. I wanted to fly away, like a butterfly opening its wings.

_But deliver us from evil,_

Then, the trees parted, and I could see him. The weightlessness I had been feeling disappeared, replaced by the sharp, icy pains of reality. Most of all, I could see him.

_For thine is the Kingdom_,

His eyes, oh God, his eyes, like those of a demon, stared at me, expecting me. His teeth, they were different. They had been white, but now, they were stained, a dark red, blood.

_And the Power_,

His skin was white, unblemished aside from the blood around his mouth. The blood, contrasted painfully against his skin.

_And the Glory,_

The pack, oh God, the pack! Their broken bodies were around him, each looking worse than the last. Yet they were moving, their eyes closed, as if in a dream. It was like the myth had said; they were trapped in their own minds, unable to escape.

_Forever and Ever,_

Embry was at his feet, broken and limp, looking painfully small in his human form. I started shaking, blood. There was so much blood. A pool of ruby around my love. His eyes, unlike the others, were open, glassy and still. He wasn't moving. God help me! He wasn't moving. Was he? Did my father?

My legs gave out and I fell, crumpling to the ground like a marionette with it's strings cut. He couldn't. It..It wasn't possible. No. That couldn't be. He..He couldn't.

_In the name of the Father,_

Embry. Oh God, Embry. He couldn't be. He couldn't. But he was. He..He was... A cry of anguish tore through me, the agony seeping through like a poison from my own heart.

_And the Son,_

He was...He was...My hands touched his face, his skin felt cold, wrong. My hands were shaking, but I reached out anyway, to his eyes. His eyes. They stared at me, void of the spark that I had loved, void of the vitality he had embodied. His eyes, they seemed to beseech me to help him, like he was trapped in a purgatory that could be released if I gave him my aid. Like I could somehow wake him up and bring him back home. I caressed his face, like he could feel my touch.

Except he couldn't. Tears began to run down my face, mixing with the blood that had stained my hands. I had to say it. I had to. He wasn't coming back. Not ever.

I looked up at my father. His cruel red gaze never ceased to watch me, as if my pain was pleasure to him. My was was quavering, but I had to say it. "He..." I couldn't stop the knot that rose up in my throat. I forced it back and tried again. "He's...He's" the word burned throughout my body, leaving behind ashes inside. "Dead."

_And the Holy Spirit_,

The sorrow burned inside me, like an insidious force that could never be stopped. "He's dead." I stared up at my father, tears streaking down my face. "He's dead!" The agony met something else inside me, something that ignited it like gasoline, rage. "You murderer! You killed him!"

My father laughed. It was a cruel sound, the same sound I had heard so much, what felt like a lifetime ago. I stood up, the tears turning into rivers down my face. I lifted my hand to wipe them away. Before I could, they dripped into my mouth, filling it with a coppery taste that didn't belong. Blood.

I quickly smeared my hand under my eyes, while my father watched me, not moving at all, just watching. I looked at my hand, it came away red, like a sweep of scarlet across it. My tears, they were...blood. That didn't make any sense.

I looked up at my father again, his red eyes staring at the blood on my face intently. The confusion I felt was seared away, replaced again by torrents of anger and anguish. I fought it back, then stopped. The agony, the despair, it enveloped me, blowing all other thoughts from my head.

It was unbearable. Then, a rush of power engulfed me, filling me and spilling over into the word. It hurt, oh God, it hurt worse than anything I've ever felt. Each and every nerve ending was seared, writhing in unimaginable pain. I heard an inhuman scream, but it was so distant, far less important than the pain. Golden lights washed over me, but this time, instead of quenching the pain, they magnified it, The scream grew louder, begging for the pain to stop. The lights were everywhere, bleaching the trees to a brilliant gold.

_Amen._


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: I know. I'm the worst updater in the history of writers ever. If anyone is still bothering to read this story, you're a way better person than I am. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If by now you thought I did, you'd be a fool. Stephanie Meyers write much faster and more regularly than I do.  
><strong>

Epilogue

Embry's Point of View

She was beautiful, even in the mournful shades of black that adorned her body. She was graceful as she knelt down to her knees and let her torso fall forward with the heavy weight of grief on her back. Even from across the cemetery, I could see her shoulders shake underneath the thin black shawl that covered her shoulder. I wanted to go to her, to support her, to be with her, but she had said that it was something that she could only do alone, and so she went, alone.

I was still awed to be here, standing here, breathing here, _alive_. I had accepted it. I was going to die. The pack was going to die. The village would burn. He had won. Images and visions had burned behind my eyes, inescapable as I watched him, over and over again, hurt her. I had watched, unable to help, as she had cried out in pain and agony. It hadn't stopped. I didn't know what was real and what was false. He had put images into my mind, such real images.

_But they had been burned away by a golden fire. Even as my eyes watered with the bright light, what I saw, I knew without a doubt was real, unlike the inescapable visions that had plagued me. Her father stood over her, shock and fear marring his granite face. She was on her knees, crying out as light seemed to explode out of her. Then, the light disappeared, absorbed into the earth and forest around us, and she fell backwards, staring straight up, unmoving._

_Her father looked down at her and laughed. My rage had exploded out of me, and I phased before a breath's time passed. Howling, I lunged at him, heedless of whether my pack followed in my rage. Dimly, I had heard them, growling as they too advanced. Within moments, he was gone, torn apart by the people whose lives he had torn apart. _

_But even as he had fallen, dead at last, Anna did not rise. Blood leaked from her eyes like tears as she stared unblinkingly at the canopy of trees above her. I had phased and fallen to my knees next to her, reaching out to touch her, but I jerked backwards. Her skin was hot, burning my fingers. As I stared, I saw that her tanned skin seemed to glow with the golden light from inside._

_Her chest did not rise and fall with breath, and her eyes were dull, lifeless. An anguished cry tore its way out of my throat and I grabbed onto her shoulders, holding her against my chest, crying out with the agony that I knew nothing could ever cure._

_A flash of light pushed me backwards, tearing her away from me. I roared in pain and anger, was it not bad enough that her spirit was taken, but her body as well?_

_As I stared, the light grew brighter, the heat searing my face, but I couldn't look away. Her body jerked upward, as if held up by a rope that went through her chest. The light grew even brighter, causing my eyes to water involuntarily. She rose up, higher and higher, then a crack like the sound of thunder rang out through the air and the light disappeared. Her body fell limply, and I dove forward to catch her, landing hard on the ground in my haste._

_I didn't understand what had happened. Why would her death be heralded with such light? I held her against my chest once again, sobbing silently and unashamed of the weakness I was showing. She was gone, dead. Never again would I hear her laugh, see her turn towards me, feel her small hand slide into mine when she thought no one could see us. I cried, for my love had left me._

_A soft rasping sound was muffled, barely audible, but I heard it. I jumped and held her by the shoulders in front of me. Her chest rose, then fell, again and again. She was breathing! I stared at her face, and this time I heard what she said. "Embry." The word came out as a whisper, but I heard her. Her hand felt its way up my arm to my cheek. I leaned into her hand, unable to speak, disbelief stealing my words. She spoke again, this time, louder. "Embry, I love you."_

_I hugged her to me, kissing her face. "Anna, oh God Anna!" She smiled weakly, but smiled all the same. "I love you."_

"Embry," a voice pulled me out of my memory. Blinking, I shook my head to focus on the present. A small familiar hand tucked itself into mine. I looked down and smiled. Anna stared straight ahead as she spoke. "Are you lost again?"

I laughed, then turned to look at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded, not looking at me, although by now, I was used to it. I turned her towards me, bringing up my hand to cup her cheek, "I love you, Anna." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her. Smiling, she responded, bringing up her arms to hook around my neck and closing her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied, leaning her forehead against mine. I stared at her face, studying her eyes, so different from the ones I had fallen in love with, yet I loved them anyway. The warm brown was gone, replaced by a cloud of milky white. I stared into them, aware that she could not see me back, that she would never see again. "Let's go home," she whispered, burying her face into my shoulder. I nodded, resting my head on top of hers.

Taking her hand, we walked together towards the road, where the car was waiting for us. Just before it disappeared from sight, I turned to look at the two graves on top of a hill, surrounded by trees, with a golden light falling upon them from the sky. As I stared, the wind blew leaves up from the ground in a flurry of motion, and for a brief moment, forming the shape of a woman, raising her hand in goodbye. But then, it was gone, and the leaves were tumbling over one another in the wind once again. I looked toward back at Anna, the sunlight streaming down through the trees into her hair, and I knew. Her mother and Sue where together again, sisters, and they were both finally home.

_Fin_


End file.
